


You are the only one for me.

by Xbertyx



Series: Al what are you hiding related works. [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Batman - Freeform, Brain Damage, Car Accidents, Cocaine, Comfort, Dom/sub Play, Drug Abuse, Emaciated, Epilepsy, Fluff, Heroin, M/M, Mercy Killing, Ng tube, Peg Feeding, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Seme, Smut, The Drugs Don't Work, Uke, Webcams, Weed, carer, stroke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 23,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments taken from Al, what are you hiding? Based around Ronald and Claude's relationship. </p><p>Human Au. Claude is an accountant and Ronald a college student in Edinburgh. Of legal age. All consensual. </p><p>Not in chronological order to the series events. Just snippets of their lives. </p><p>From series one - Three.  </p><p>Will be putting it in order once I finally finish it. <br/>Whole work is gifted to dance4thedead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cam shots.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Al, what are you hiding?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515867) by [Xbertyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just before Alan and Eric first walked in on them. 70% smut, 30% crack.

 Ronald set up his Web cam, other hand pressing his phone to his ear. "Ready for a show, sexy?"

 "I am indeed." Claude replied.  
The Webcam was switched on and Ronald put his phone on loud speaker. He slid his t-shirt off slowly, hand running down a tight stomach. "I wish you were here, runnin' y' tongue down my skin and makin' me rock hard for y'."

 Claude shivered on the other end, imagining it. Ronald pulled on his jogging bottoms, letting them pool around his ankles, before kicking them off. He rubbed himself through his Batman boxers, grunting softly. "I'm already rock solid for y', babe. I want y' soft, wet mouth around my dick right now."

 "So do I."

 Boxers removed, Ronald lay on the bed and shifted his laptop to get the best angle. "Ah. I'm imagining y' touchin' me at the mo'." He stroked himself softly, teasing both himself and Claude. "Come here. Y' fingers are better than mine." He licked his finger, sliding one inside himself slowly. Head pressed back, as he began to pump himself.

 "How delicious."

 "Thanks ... sexy." He groaned, his finger finding his spot. He added a second one, stretching himself. "Feels ... so good. Better if y' huge cock was deep inside me though."

 "Yes, that would be marvelous." Claude licked his lips.

 A third was added and then all three rammed inside of him. He moaned loudly, cheeks flushing red, as his back arched from the covers. "Ah. Hmm. Can so imagine y' dick inside me right now. Such a fuckin' turn on."

 "Yes it is." Claude was already hard as hell. Instead of touching himself, he quickly grabbed his car keys and two phones. One for listening to Ronald, the other to watch him on Skype.

 The blonde pulled his fingers away, moving to grab a large dildo from his wardrobe. "Actual size." He beamed, winking at the camera.

 "No, I think I could penetrate you much further than that." He began to drive, which wasn't the safety thing to do when watching your new shag buddy fucking themselves.

 Ronald lubed the toy, before getting back onto the bed. He pushed it all the way in quickly, a loud moan being dragged from him. His hips pressed onto the toy, hand jerking himself roughly. "Ah ... fuck. I'd love for y' hand ta' be tha' one touchin' me right now."

 Claude was at the college dorm quickly and raced up the stairs, hiding his boner with one hand. He knocked on the door. "Your Webcam partner has arrived."

 "Oh. Didn't think ... y' would come."

 "I can leave again if you wish to relieve yourself alone."

 "Nnn. Come and fuck me already. A day is far too long, babe." Claude didn't need to be told twice, moving to pull the toy from Ronald.

 Only bothering to pull his clothes down enough to release himself, he grabbed the lube. Settling between Ronald's quivering legs, he coated himself and wrapped the blonde's legs around his waist.

Thrusting into him quickly, he soon picked up speed. Ronald screamed in delight, as every thrust seemed to hit his spot. "Fuck ... fuck. Ah ... y' fuckin' ... cunt. Hmm. Harder! Fuck - ah - shit."

 Claude pulled him closer, sinking in deep. "Ah. Fuckin' hell! So ... good. Ah ... y' fillin' me all tha' way up."

 "I am indeed and loving every moment of it." He said, pounding seven and half inches of thick cock into his fuck buddy. Hand stroking Ronald, he soon pumped on him harshly. The boy tensed, muscles clenching around Claude. Screaming his name to the heavens, he came hard, toes curling and thighs trembling.

 Claude continued to be just as rough with him, the force shoving Ronald against the covers. "Oooh." He released inside of him, pounding through his orgasm. Pulling out, he lay on the covers and Ronald cuddled up to him.

 "Not leavin' then?"

 "No ... I think I will stay the night. I'm quite exhausted." They were both foolish to ever believe that they would not fall head over heels in love with one another.


	2. Solo sessions.

 “See, I kept to my word of making our solo sessions more entertaining.” Claude breathed, smirking down at Ronald.

 The younger man couldn’t reply, as much as he wanted to. It was quite a difficult task when he was tied up and gagged. Claude’s eyes glinted with lust, as he looked down at his partner. It was quite an arousing view.

 Moving between the teenager's legs, he kissed down his chest, teeth scratching on bare skin. Ronald’s moans were muffled, as Claude took his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it roughly. If only he could speak, he’d be yelling for Claude to just take him. He’d already prepared him, why was he teasing him so badly?

 Claude moved again, standing up from the bed and rummaging in the chest at the foot of it. He found what he was looking for; a large butt plug. Coating it in lube, he nestled back between Ronald’s legs and slid the toy all the way in. The teenager’s back arched up, wrists pulling on his bindings.

 Climbing on top of him and straddling his legs, Claude lubed the younger man up with the lightest of pressure, making sure to tease him even more. As the older man scooted up Ronald’s body and lined himself above him, he gave Claude a confused glance. “Just because you’ve never taken me, doesn’t mean that I’ve never been in this position before.” He sank down onto him, earning more muffled moans and some cuss words from the teenager. It felt amazing; Claude was so tight around him.

 Claude began to ride on top of him, hands moving onto Ronald’s chest to steady himself. Ronald’s head pressed back into the pillow, as he thrust up into him, evoking loud moans from his elder. That just turned him on more, hearing how he was pleasuring Claude, hearing how much the man liked having him deep inside. It was pushing him closer to the edge, the pressure building in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

 “Do you enjoy the feel of me?” Claude asked, between pants and groans. Ronald nodded, body slick with sweat. Not being able to talk, he shoved up into him harshly to make his point known. Claude’s head fell back, the calls of his lover’s name echoing around the room. He had not expected Ronald to have filled him so deeply. Hearing his name being called in such a pleasured way pushed him over the edge and he bucked up into Claude messily, biting down on his gag as ecstasy overtook him.

 “Oh, I didn’t expect you to climax so soon. That does displease me.” Claude stated, his signature smirk back in place. “Looks like I’ll have to punish you.” He got off of Ronald and moved back to the chest at the foot of the bed. “Roll over and get on your knees.” Just hearing such orders made Ronald begin to harden again.

 He moved onto his front and then shifted up onto his knees. It was not an easy feat with his hands still tied over his head. He saw Claude sit at the side of him, before everything went dark, as Claude fastened a blindfold behind his head. The plug was then pulled from him, as Claude knelt behind him, hands gripping both of his hips. Moments later, he felt a slick member pushing into him.

 Claude pulled his hips back, sinking in as deep as he could, before pulling out almost all of the way and slamming back into him. One hand moved to grip the hair at the back of Ronald’s head, pulling it back as Claude took him roughly. If only he wasn’t gagged, he’d be screaming the other’s name right now. It felt so good, Claude hitting him just where needed with every thrust. The older man continued without mercy, finger nails digging into the soft skin of the teenager’s hip. “Ah … Ronald … you feel … absolutely … glorious.” With a few more harsh pounds, he released inside of him, hand pulling the teenager's head back further. He pulled out, flipping Ronald onto his back again.

 Moving to untie him and ungag him, Claude pressed his lips softly to the other’s, hand gracing back down to take his throbbing member in his hand. “Ah … Claude … that was … so good, babe.” Came Ronald’s breathy statement, as their lips parted.

 “I’m not quite done yet.” Ronald couldn’t see him but he knew he was smiling. With a shift of weight on the bed, he felt Claude’s tongue teasing over him. Claude licked up his sides, hand grasping the base, before he took him into his mouth.

 Ronald reached down to grab onto his head, pushing him further down onto him. “Suck it nice and good, babe.” Claude did, deep throating him almost instantly. “Ah … fuck. I … don’t think I’m gunna’ last long again.” He thrust into his mouth, gagging him slightly. “That’s it babe, I’m … so close.”

 With a deep grunt and powerful thrust, he came, breathy moans meeting the warm air of Claude’s bedroom. “Swallow it all … I know y’ love tha’ taste of me.” Claude complied, pulling away and licking his lips.

 He shifted back up the bed to pull Ronald into his arms, taking the blindfold off and nuzzling his chin against Ronald’s sweaty hair. “I really do love you, Ronald.”

 “I love y’ too, babe. How could I not, after such a performance?”


	3. People really p**s me off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the Elan sequel chapter 10.

 Ronald slammed his mobile phone down on his desk. “Fuckin’ hell! Wha’ is wrong wi’ people?!”

 “What news did Eric bring?” Claude asked, from his standing position behind the teenager.

 “Alan’s been found. In a right state too.”

 “Is he okay?”

 Ronald turned around to look at him. “He’s at tha’ hospital.”

 “Why?”

 “Some filthy perv got their hands all over him again.” He stated, clenching his fists at his sides. “Made him sleep wi’ men so he could ge’ money.”

 “Oh -.”

 “Wha’ tha’ fuck is wrong wi’ this world!? If people can’t ge’ a shag, jus’ watch some porn, don’t go hurtin’ other people!”

 “Ronald, calm down for-.”

 “No! Y’ don’t ge’ it!”

 “I don’t understand what?”

 “That people shouldn’t ge’ away wi’ doin’ shit like tha’! They … will find any excuse ta’ abuse y’! I know … tha’ that’s wha’ he did ta’ me when … ” Ronald’s sentence trailed off.

 “What? Who did what to you?”

 “This teacher … na’, it doesn’t matter.” He eyed the floor.

 “Yes it does. You wouldn’t have mentioned it if it didn’t.” Claude moved forward to grab his chin gently, tilting his head up. “Please tell me.”

 “Fine. Well ... some teacher at my school … jus’ ‘cause I was flirty, he thought tha’ he could do shit wi’ me. No means no, right?”

 “Of course it does.”

 “Not tha’ he listened. It doesn’t matter. Soon got his ass put in prison.”

 “I … don’t know what to say-.”

 “It’s fine. I don’t let it affect me.”

 Claude smiled softly. “Yes. I can see that.”

 “But wi' Alan, well tha’ kid has been through enough shit wi’out bein’ back at tha’ dickhead’s house.”

 “He … went back to that man’s house? The one from after his grandparents disowned him?”

 “Yeah. Not tha’ Eric knows why. Jus’ hope he’ll be okay and gets back here soon.”

 “I’m sure he will be. He’s got through life so far, no matter how grim it has been for him.”

 Ronald sighed. “People jus’ really piss me off sometimes.”

 “How’s about going out for dinner tonight? Will that cheer you up some?”

 Ronald’s scowl faded. “Yeah. That’d be cool.”


	4. Teach.

*** Flash back.***

  
 "Y' wanted ta' see me, teach?" The blonde thirteen year old asked, once his maths teacher had opened the door for him. He frowned when it was locked again.

 "Yes, Ronald." The male in his thirties answered, walking towards him. "You have been speaking rather obscenely in my lessons for the past few weeks."

 "Erm ... yeah. Sorry 'bout tha"."

 "But you see, you shouldn't speak about sex in front of people. It might turn them on."

 Backing away, until his back hit the desk behind him, he said. "We were jus' jokin' around, man."

 "No. You were obviously just begging for it, you slut." The teacher moved forward as he said this, before grabbing hold of the hem of Ronald's school trousers.

 "Wha' tha' hell!? Ge' away from me!" His trousers and underwear were pulled down and he was then shoved to the floor. He tried to get up but the clothing around his thighs made that task difficult.

 The teacher moved over and on top of him quickly, knees pressed at the sides of his back. "Ge' tha' hell off of me!"

 "Such a filthy mouth. Come on Ronald, you obvious want this. Your class discussions prove it." He pulled his own clothes down to release himself. Shifting down, he opened the boy's butt cheeks and leaned to press against his entrance.

 "No! I don't want this!" He didn't, not at all. Being so young, he was still a virgin. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain rip through him.

 "For a slut, you're rather tight." The abuse continued, the boy screwing his eyes shut, trying to block out what was happening.

***End flashback.***

\-----

 "Are you okay, Ronald? You look upset." Claude asked, eyeing the younger man who had turned a ghostly white colour.

 "No ... not really." He said, being pulled away from his thoughts.

 "What is the matter?" He asked, sitting on the sofa next to Ronald.

 "Long story."

 He placed a comforting hand on Ronald's knee. "For you, I have all the time in the world."

 "Well ... I was jus' thinkin' back ta' some shit tha' happened to me."

 "And what would that be?"

 "Remember when I told y' 'bout tha' prick who assaulted me?"

 "The teacher you mean? Yes, I remember that."

 "Yeah that one. Was thinkin' 'bout my sis and then wha' she did for me tha' day." Claude stayed silent, letting the other continue his explanation. "I came home in a right state and my mom and dad were still at work. She took me ta' tha' hospital, ta' make sure I was alright. She hated hospitals; she'd been there a lot in that year ... the year before she died but she went with me anyway."

 "Oh."

 "Then I began ta' think 'bout tha' actual event. Still pisses me off. He raped me jus' 'cause I was jokin' around wi' my mates 'bout shagging. Said i was a slut jus' 'cause of tha'. Any excuse ta' abuse ya', right?"

 "Yes. Society is very corrupt these days. Women cannot go out wearing short skirts without being called whores. Same as with people who enjoy an active sex life. Then if women cover themselves up, they are thought of as prudish. It is quite an idiotic and sickening thought process. People are too quick to judge others."

 "Yeah I know wha' y' mean. And tha' thing is tha' I know I'm not a slut, so being called one pisses me off. Even when I got older and enjoyed having sex with people who I actually wanted to do tha' stuff with, people still used ta' call me a man whore."

 "Well you are no such thing."

 "Yeah, I know tha' but thanks anyway babe. I can still remember pressing charges and everythin'. Was pretty stressful for my family at tha' time, wi' Rachel being ill too. Then I had ta' ge' tested for HIV. Tha' was scary as hell, 'aving ta' wait months for tha' test ta' even be done."

 "I can imagine that it must have been an awful experience."

 "Yeah. Jus' wish I hadn't of thought 'bout it. It doesn't affect me anymore really, it's jus' not nice ta' think 'bout."

 Claude pulled him into a hug. "Well I will never hurt you in such a way, if that is any comfort for you."

 "It really is, babe. Thank you. Do ya' remember tha' first night we had sex?"

 "Yes, how could I ever forget our first night together? Why do you ask?"

 "Well." Ronald smirked at him. "It was tha' first time I hadn't used protection. Tha' HIV thing kinda' scared me outta' doin' stuff like tha'. But we were in such a rush tha' we completely forgot." He laughed softly.

 Claude smiled. "Yes, I do remember that."

 "And then tha' next mornin', y' jus' asked me straight out if I had any STI's. Tha' was funny, man."

 "One can never be too careful."

 "Yeah, true. Ronald snuggled into his side.

 "Claude?"

 "Yes?"

 "Thanks for listening and for bein' there for me all of tha' time."

 "Of course, my sweet Ronald. I will always be here for you, no matter what."


	5. Never puke on my dick again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the second year of college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something hidden in this spot somewhere. See if you can spot it. 
> 
> Also, I know words are a bit f**ked in Ronald's dialogue. They are supposed to be.

 "Let's get you back to my residence." Claude stated. He and Ronald had gone to a club in the city, Ronald having drank at least ten shots of vodka and a few bottles of beer. That coupled with the Weed the pair had smoked beforehand had left the poor teenager wrecked.

 "Na ... noh ye'." Ronald slurred, words barely making sense to his partner. "Jus' ... on' more."

 Claude scooped him up from the bar stool and carried him outside with ease. Ronald was six inchss shorter than him after all and almost thirty pounds lighter. "Nu, pu' ... me dow'."

 "I will now." Claude said, as he stood at the side of his car. The door was opened and Claude strapped Ronald into the passenger seat.

 "Y' love ... ta' kill m' fun ... doncha'?"

 "No. I just don't want you to succumb to alcohol poisoning." He lit up a spliff.

 "Y' sum - suck."

 "And yet, you don't usually complain about that."

 "Wise guy ... eh?"

 Claude didn't answer, instead smoking the rest of his spliff and then starting up his car.

\-----

 Ronald was carried to the bedroom and laid down on the edge of the bed. Claude pulled his shoes and socks off, before removing his own. "Hey ... bab' ... imma' horny."

 "Aren't you always?"

 "Hey ... Claude?"

 "What now?"

 "Do y' 'member when I ... threw uh ... on y' dick 'cause I ... was of' m' head?"

 "Yes and it was bloody disgusting. You know that I despise even the thought of vomit. That is why you are now forbidden from performing fellatio on me while drunk."

 "S'not m' fault y' dick ... is fuckin' massive. Y' was tryin' ta' shove ... it dow' m' stomach!"

 "You really are vulgar while drunk. Do I have to remind you of the time that you were thrown from a club because you were giving a bar stool a strip tease?"

 "An' ... humpin' it. Now come ... fuck ... m'."

 "Dare I risk you vomiting all over the bedsheets?"

 "Sto' bein' a ... cunt and ge' y' fat ... cock in m'."

 "Well, when you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?" Claude replied sarcastically, moving to grab the lube regardless.

\-----

 Claude stopped thrusting into Ronald when he heard the blonde snoring softly, instead of groaning as he had been a few moments ago.

 He pulled out and lifted Ronald up, pulling the covers back and easing him into bed. Flicking the lamp off, he got into bed himself and pulled Ronald close. He too fell to sleep quickly.

\----

 A couple of hours later, Claude woke up to an empty spot at his side. Switching the lamp on, he cussed under his breath at seeing a large patch of vomit on his chest.

 He quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Ronald was bent over the toilet, throwing his guts up. "Did you have to vomit all over me?" Claude grabbed the shower attachment in the bath and stepped into the tub, washing himself down. Grabbing a towel, he stepped back out of it. "That was disgusting."

 Ronald spat into the basin of the toilet, before lifting his head. "I don't ... feel so good."

 "Are you surprised after how much alcohol you consumed?"

 "No ... I mean ... I feel really funny."

 "Again, due to the alcohol. Have you quite finished being sick?"

 "I ... think so."

 Claude dropped the used towel to the ground and stooped down to pick Ronald up, carrying him back to bed. He then put a towel under his head in case he was sick again.

\-----

 The next morning, Ronald awoke to find Claude soothing his hair. "How are you feeling?" The elder asked. 

 "Like I got hit ... by a trunk." He said, his head pounding.

 "I am not surprised. Who is Soma?"

 "Who?"

 "You tell me, you were the one saying his name in your sleep. Well, moaning would be a more fitting word. Is he an ex boyfriend?"

 "Hell if I know."

 "Are you sure?"

 "Yeah. I ain't got a clue. That vodka must 'ave been fuckin' strong."

 "Very well. Would you like something to drink?"

 Ronald grinned at him. "More vodka."

 A shake of Claude's head. "You are damn near impossible at times."

 "Y' love it really."

\-----

 Claude would often think of himself as a weak man, unable to do anything right. And yet, he overcame his fear of sick in an instant just over a year later.


	6. How dare y'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of what happened after chap 38 of my Elan fic.   
> If you haven't read it, this scene won't make much sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronald's sister died of an eating disorder. Alan has just tried to commit suicide but he also barely eats. Ronald = worried.   
> *spoiler for the next chap of Al, what are you hiding?* #sorrynotsorry

 ***The night of Alan’s hospital admission.***

 “You were crying in your sleep.” Claude stated. Ronald had been; a crying, shaking mess next to the older man in the dorm bed they were sharing.

 “Oh. I’m fine, don’t worry.” Ronald smiled.

 “You are obviously not fine. You are obviously very shaken up by what has happened today.”

 The teenager frowned at him. “And y’ ain’t?”

 “No, I am fine.”

 “How can y’ be fine? Alan cudda’ died! Jus’ like Rachel …”

 Claude sighed. “But he did not die. We found him in time, did we not?”

 “But … wha’ if we hadn’t?”

 “We did. Everything happens for a reason.” He realised in due course just what a mistake that last statement was.

 “Wha’ ‘bout Rachel? So she died for a reason, is tha’ wha’ y’ sayin’?” Ronald sat up in bed, glaring at him angrily.

 “No, I-.”

 “Y’ said everythin’ happens for a reason, so wha’ reason do y’ 'ave for Rachel bein’ taken from us? Do y’ know wha’ a state my mom ‘as been in since she died!?”

 “No-.”

 “She doesn’t go out of tha’ fuckin’ house anymore! She can’t take care of herself! Dad had ta’ quit his job ta’ look after her! Wha’ fucking reason do y’ 'ave for tha’?!”

 “Ronald, please calm down-.”

 “No! I-.”

 “You’re just stressed over what has happened today.”

 “And y’ don’t even seem ta’ care! Alan could still die and y’ don’t even give a shit.”

 “I didn’t say that. Will you just calm-.”

 “Get out, y’ unfeelin’ bastard!”

 “What?”

 Ronald gritted his teeth angrily. “How dare y’ try and make out like Rachel death was jus’ supposed ta’ happen.”

 “I didn’t say anything of the sort!”

 “And y’ don’t even care if Alan dies. Y’ won’t even gimme’ any advice on how ta’ help him.”

 “Because I have no idea how to help him! I’m not the one who’s sister-.”

 Ronald shoved him out of the bed. “Get tha’ fuck out of my room!”

 “Ronald-.”

 “Now!”

 “Stop taking this out on me! It’s not my fault that she-.”

 “Get tha' fuck out of my room, before I beat tha’ shit out of y’! I never want ta’ see y’ again, y’ hear!

 “Ronald-.” His sentence was cut off when Ronald clambered out of bed and punched him hard across the face.

 “Get tha’ fuck out, now.”

 Claude sighed. “Fine … but if you’re going to act so childish, don’t expect me to contact you again.” With that he left the room.

 Ronald spent the rest of the night in a state of rage and upset.


	7. How dare y'! (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter that will follow on from the previous one. Dance4thedead is gunna' like this.

 Ronald had spent the time since the argument in a state of misery. He was still angry at Claude but more than that; he missed him. He loved him. If only he could swallow his pride and be the first to apologise. He couldn’t. What Claude had said had really hurt him. He knew that the man probably didn’t mean that statement in the way it came across but it still hurt. It still brought back awful memories. Everything happens to a reason, huh? Ronald thought. There was no reason for losing my sister. No reason at all.

 His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Yeah … come in.” He expected it to be either Eric or Alan, maybe both, coming to check up on him after he got drunk the day before and started shouting and bawling over Claude.

 The door opened to reveal a sight that shocked Ronald. Claude was standing there. Claude had really come to see him? After not texting or phoning even once since their argument? “Claude … wha’ are y’ doin’ here?” He asked, standing up and walking over to the man.

 “I came to see you. Alan text me yesterday. Do you really miss me?”

 “I … yeah I do.”

 “I’ve missed you too.”

 Ronald felt his anger rise again. “Why didn’t y’ even bother ta’ fuckin’ text me? If y’ missed me so bloody much?”

 “I … didn’t want to anger you further. You said you didn’t want to see me again.”

 “Oh.”

 “I am deeply sorry for my words. They came across differently to the way I wished them too. I was just trying to make you look on the bright side but my statement was indeed stupid.”

 “Yeah … it was but … I still love y’. Do y’ even love me anymore? Y’ … haven’t moved on … have y’?”

 “I do love you. I haven’t moved on. I have just been busy with work. I happened to land myself a promotion.”

 Ronald glared at him. “Is work all y’ fuckin’ care ‘bout? Did y’ jus’ come ta’ brag?”

 The man shook his head. “You once again mistook my words. I was actually about to point out the fact that now I’m on a higher salary, I will be able to buy a house instead of staying in a flat.”

 “So wha’? Wha’ does that ‘ave ta’ do wi’ anythin’?”

 Claude sighed. “I was trying to say that I want you to move in with me, once you have finished college. Get a job or go to university, I do not care about that but please stay here in Edinburgh. Stay by my side.”

 Ronald was shocked. “Y’ … really want me ta’ move in wi’ y’?”

 “If you will have me back, yes. That is all I desire. To have you close to me.”

 “I … I’d love ta’.” He moved forward, arms looping around Claude’s neck, as he kissed him deeply. “Make up sex?” He grinned, one they had parted.

 “But of course.”

 “Rough make up sex?”

 Claude smiled. “Why not?” He scooped the teenager up, wrapping his legs around his waist and pushing him against a wall. His lips pressed against Ronald’s neck, sucking and nibbling on the pale skin.

 “Hn, clothes off, now.” Ronald ordered. Claude complied, moving to drop him on the bed. He rummaged in the drawer, where he knew Ronald kept his lube, before pulling his coat and shirt off. He moved onto the bed, chest pressing against Ronald’s as he kissed him roughly. He lifted up, sliding his hands under the teenager’s t-shirt. Ronald sat up slightly and the clothing was removed.

 His pants and underwear soon followed and Claude lubed his fingers up, moving one of Ronald’s legs onto his shoulder. He pushed two fingers all the way in, making the boy moan loudly. “Hmm … that’s it. Ge’ straight down … ta’ business.”

 “Well you did want it rough.” He pressed a third finger in shortly after. Ronald pushed him hips down, getting the fingers in as deep as they would go. “Someone is eager.” Claude stated.

 “Yeah … I’m gaggin’ for it. I’ll just keep fuckin’ myself on y’ fingers if y’ don’t hurry up.” He winked.

 Claude stood up to remove his pants and underwear, before getting back on the bed. “And I mean it when I say I want it rough. No gentle make up sex this time. Pound me wi’ everythin’ y’ got.”

 “Understood.” Claude flipped the boy onto his stomach, grabbing the lube again. Coating himself, he pressed his hips to Ronald’s bum, lining himself up. With one quick thrust, he entered him deeply.

 “Ah … Claude. Fuck me nice and hard, babe.”

 “Oh I shall, do not worry about that.” Claude lowered himself, bracing his one hand at Ronald’s side. The other moved to grab a handful of Ronald’s hair, tugging his head back forcefully. He began to thrust into him at a fast pace, being sure to ram inside the other as deeply as possible.

 “Hmm … harder.” Ronald moaned. Claude pulled back far, before pounding back inside just as deeply. “Ah … shit. I’m not gunna’ last long … at this rate.

 “Neither am I.” He hit Ronald in his pleasure spot, making him grip the covers at the sides of him. Ronald groaned the man’s name louder, his stomach starting to churn with pressure. He pushed his hips back, yearning to be filled further.

 His crotch was rubbing against the bed, providing all the friction he needed. With one deep thrust inside of him, he came hard onto the covers below. Claude’s grip on his hair tightened, his thrusts becoming even sharper. A minute more and he came also, spilling into Ronald with force.

 The pulled out and Ronald rolled over, panting heavily. Claude smirked down at him. “Now get up against the wall.”

 “Oh babe. I like it when y’ boss me ‘bout.”

 The next hour brought more of the same pleasure, deep thrusts and nails digging into each other’s skin, until they were exhausted. “Now that you have accepted my request of moving in together, I would like to take you out on a date.”

 “Yeah … I’m totally up for tha’. When?” Ronald asked.

 “Now. It’s a Saturday remember? I do not have work.”

 “Oh yeah. Lost track of tha’ days.”

\-----

 Claude took Ronald to Edinburgh castle, as Ronald hadn’t been before. Claude stated that learning some history would do him good. Ronald didn’t argue. As they reached the lookout point of the castle, Ronald looked at the old town of Edinburgh below. “It’s kinda’ beautiful, really.”

 Claude smiled. “Not as beautiful as you.” The next thing Ronald knew, Claude had bent down on one knee, pulling a box from his pocket.

 “Claude, wha’-.”

 “I know this is sudden and unexpected but I love you in a way I love no other. A way in which I think I could never love another.” He opened the box. “Will you marry me?” Ronald and Claude knew everyone else on the lookout point had their eyes on them but they didn’t care. They were solely focused on each other.

 Ronald’s eyes started to glisten with happy tears, before he grinned down at the man. “Hell yeah I will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> Yup ... Claude has this all planned out from that morning. He went and got the engagement ring once he realised Ronald did actually want to see him. He kinda' knew Ronald would say yes, once his anger had dissipated.


	8. Cherished memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude being all sweet again. :)

 Claude came into Ronald’s room, as the boy got changed into his joker outfit for Alan’s birthday celebrations. The green haired teenager looked up at him as he entered. “Oh, hey babe.”

 Claude took a quick look at his face, before speaking. “You have been crying again, what is wrong?”

 Ronald sniffed slightly, turning away from Claude. “It’s nothin’. I’m fine.”

 “No, you really are not fine. What is troubling you? Please tell me.”

 A louder sniff was heard, before the younger spoke. “It’s jus’ weird.”

 “What is?”

 “Alan’s birthday. It’s on the same day tha’ Rachel died.”

 Claude walked over to him, moving around to face him. “I did not realise today was the anniversary of her death.”

 A few tears slipped down Ronald’s face. “Because I didn’t want ta’ bring it up.”

 Claude graced his hand over Ronald’s cheeks, thumb wiping away his tears, before he pulled him into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry today has been painful for you.”

 “It’s alright. It does ge’ easier every year. Time healin’ pain and all tha’.”

 “I’m relieved to hear such. Can you make it a day of joy instead of sorrow?”

 “How tha’ hell am I supposed ta’ do tha’?”

 Claude could hear anger beginning to surface in his tone. “Well, we are celebrating Alan’s birthday, are we not?”

 “Yeah but wha’ has tha’ got ta’ do wi’ Rachel?”

 “Use this day as a happy remembrance of her. Celebrate her life; the cherished memories you have of her.”

 Ronald pulled back from the hug, a sad smile on his face. “Tha’ … isn’t such a bad idea.”

 Claude also smiled. “I’m glad you think so. Now hurry or we shall be late.”

 “I'm already ready.” He looked Claude up and down, noticing Claude’s black suit and bunny ears. “Y’ call tha’ a costume?”

 “I do.” Claude turned around to show Ronald his bunny tail. “I’m sure you will love to pull on this later, if you do not get too drunk.”

 Ronald grinned. “Hell yeah, I’ll be tuggin’ on tha’ thing all night!”

 They left Ronald’s room, hands intertwined, Ronald’s pain beginning to ease. Claude was right, tonight he would celebrate. Though he wasn’t sure if staying sober would be possible. A birthday celebration has to involve booze, after all.


	9. Coffin sorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First scene set just after the argument in chapter 61 of AWAYH.

 “Would you like me to accompany you to the funeral?”

 Ronald frowned at Claude. “But y’ got work?”

 “I can get a few days off. I will just have to lie and say that I have lost a parent of my own.”

 “But wha’ If y’ slip up and mention them in tha’ future? Everyone will know tha’ y’ was lying then.”

 “I will do no such thing.”

 “How can y’ be sure of tha’?”

 Claude sighed. “Because I do not speak of my parents at all, nor do I speak _to_ them. They shunned me a long time ago, after finding out that I was gay. We have nothing to do with each other anymore.”

 “Ah. Sorry ta’ bring it up.”

 “It is quite alright. I have moved on from it. I have dealt with the pain of those events.”

 Ronald smiled slightly. “That’s good babe. Yeah, I’d like y’ ta’ come. I … wasn’t sure I could deal wi’ it on my own ta’ be fair.”

 “Then I shall phone work tomorrow and inform them.”

 “Thanks babe.”

\----

 The day of the funeral was tough for Ronald to deal with. Claude stood at his side, holding his hand to comfort him as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Tears streaked down Ronald’s face, as quite sobs slipped from him. He rested his head against Claude's shoulder, grateful for his warmth. His presence was a small but much needed comfort.

\----

 As the wake ended, the guests left Ronald’s house, leaving just Ronald, Claude and Ronald’s father Jim there. Jim had allowed Claude to stay at their house for the two days they would be spending in Ronald’s hometown. Jim thanked the last guest and then shut the door behind them, turning and walking into the living room.

 “It is very nice to meet you, Claude. I’m sorry that I didn’t have chance to introduce myself to you before. Ronald has told me so many good things about you.”

 “It is an honour to meet you too.”

 “Thank you for supporting my son in this.”

 “No thanks are needed, I can assure you.”

 Jim nodded. “I have to admit that I am glad that you are both here for a few days. It is awfully quiet here without Luanne.”

 “Yeah, it really is.” Ronald said sadly.

 Jim placed a hand on Ronald’s shoulder. “Still, she is at peace now. She will be able to see Rachel again. I know that is what she longed for.”

 “Yeah dad, I know. Can we … change tha’ subject?”

 “Of course, I understand. So when are you two planning to marry?”

 Ronald glanced over at Claude, hoping that Claude wouldn’t revert to stating that there wasn’t going to be a wedding. Hoping that he wasn’t still scared of committing fully to him. Claude smiled slightly. “We haven’t yet figured that out. Soon though, I hope.”

 “Well you have my blessing entirely.”

\-----

 The couple went to bed early that night, Ronald’s constant tears exhausting him. Claude cuddled up behind him under the covers, arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

 “Babe.”

 “Yes Ronald?”

 “Thank y’ so much for bein’ here. It really has helped.”

 “There is no need to thank me. What sort of fiancé’ would I be if I couldn’t offer you some comfort in your time of need?”

 Ronald smiled softly, snuggling further into his pillow. “And wha’ a fiance’ y’ are. I love y’ so much.”

 “I love you too. You are everything to me.”

 “Y’ my world too, babe.”


	10. Hanging.

 A phone lay discarded on the floor of a dorm room. A teenage boy raced across town, soaked through by a summer storm. Reaching his destination, he banged on the door sharply. Claude appeared there moments later, nose red from continuous running caused by the flu. “Ronald what are you doing here?” He asked, taking in Ronald’s pained expression.

 “It’s dad! He’s dead! He … he killed himself!” Water dripped from his hair, trickling his face and mingling in with the tears streaking it. His legs buckled and he fell forward. Claude caught him, pulling him to his chest, as the teenager sobbed uncontrollably.

\---

 Ronald sat on the sofa, having showered and changed into a pair of Claude’s pjs. The older man handed him a cup of coffee, topped up with a slash of rum to warm him. Ronald accepted, a few sniffs coming from him, as Claude sat next to him.

 “My … grandparents just called. He hung … himself.” Ronald stated shakily.

 “I’m so sorry for your loss, Ronald.”

 “He … left a note. Some shit ‘bout wantin’ ta’ see mom so badly. But wha’ ‘bout me? He’s left me all alone. I 'ave no one left.” He began to cry again and Claude rubbed his back. “And … he said tha’ the house was too quiet ta’ deal with. Why … didn’t he jus’ ask me ta’ come home? I would ‘ave too. I jus’ can’t believe he would leave me like this. Why does everyone I care for leave me on my own?!”

 “No, that is not true. I will never leave. You have no reason to feel alone.”

\----

 Ronald was cuddled up to Claude in bed, his tears still falling fast. “Ya’ mean wha’ ya’ said earlier, right? Tha’ ya’ won’t leave me?”

 “Of course I mean it. I will always be here for you. You don’t have to face this pain alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronald really has had it tough. Set up for the next chapter of Elan sequel.


	11. Emotional.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the time of Elan sequel's chap 21

 The couple entered their home, which they now shared with Alan and Eric. Ronald had just been released from the hospital after his overdose. “Well I know wha’ I wanna’ do right now.” Ronald beamed, as he climbed the stairs. Claude followed him and the younger male then opened the bedroom door. “Been a while since we got frisky, wha’ do ya’ say?”

 Claude just eyed him and Ronald looked away. “Ya’ still mad at me for wha’ happened?”

 Claude stood in front of him. “No. I’m just so glad that you are alive. Never scare me like that again.”

 “I won’t babe, I promise.” The older man pulled him into a deep kiss, hands sliding up the back of his shirt. Tongues laced together, as Claude pulled him closer. Ronald moved his arm to rub his fingers over Claude’s growing bulge. His fingers then grabbed onto Claude’s belt hooks and he parted the kiss breathless, before pulling him over to the bed.

 Their clothes were soon removed and a bottle of lube retrieved from the bedside table. Kisses were placed all over Ronald’s body, Claude showering his affection onto any place that his lips could reach; glad for the fact that Ronald was still present to be shown such love, that he was still alive and well.

 Claude shifted down between parted legs, caressing the inside of Ronald’s thigh with his mouth and earning small moans from the younger man. Grabbing the lube, he coated his fingers and rubbed small circles around Ronald’s entrance, before pushing the first in softly. Ronald’s back arched up from the covers when his spot was found and rubbed against. “Ah … I really have missed his.”

 Claude stopped kissing for a moment to speak. “I have missed you too, the house seemed empty without your presence.” He resumed the soft pecks, the limb below his lips tensing as he added his index finger to his middle one inside of his love. He stretched the muscles slowly, delighting in the small sounds slipping from Ronald. A third was added, all three moving against his spot. “Hmm … babe common’. I need … y’ to - please.”

 “Of course.” He whispered, pulling away and coating his member in lube. He lifted Ronald’s hips up onto a pillow, settling between his legs again and holding his hips softly. He pressed into the younger man slowly, easily himself inside inch by inch. “Hmm … babe. Can’t believe … it’s been weeks since we did this. So … good.”

 “That does not matter, as long as you are feeling better now.”

 “Yeah … much better now.” He said, grinning at Claude.

 Claude moved forward, pressing Ronald’s hand back into the covers and placing his palm against his, fingers sliding between Ronald’s own as he held his hand softly and began to move within him. He kissed Ronald deeply, the other hand caressing the skin of his outer thigh.

 Muffled moans left the younger man, as he placed his spare palm flat to Claude's back, the thrusts picking up in speed. Claude continued to make love to him, gently and tenderly. A few happy tears slipped from Ronald’s eyes; feeling himself becoming emotional. Gentle love making wasn’t an often occurrence, so when it happened it was overwhelming to him. Claude really did care for him, for his happiness, ever so much.

 Ronald turned his head away from the kiss, hand shifting up to cup Claude’s cheek. He looked into his eyes, feeling even more choked up. “I love y’ … babe, so much.”

 “I love … you too, in equal … measure.” He breathed, between small groans, grip slipping from the teenager’s leg to his member.

 The tender act continued, until they came together, each other’s names being called out and filling the air around them. Claude pulled out, shifting to lie next to his partner. He eased him into his arms, holding him close.

 “If that’s tha’ treatment I ge’, I’m gunna’ scare ya’ more often.” Ronald teased.

 “Don’t you even think about it, Ronald.”


	12. Shower sorrow.

 A week or so after Ronald’s suicide attempt.

 Claude finished his breakfast for the morning, before going to say goodbye to Ronald. He would do this every morning before he left for work, no matter where Ronald was. Sometimes he would find the younger male still in bed, sometimes in the living room munching on a bacon sandwich and sometimes in the shower or playing football outside.

 Having not found Ronald anywhere downstairs and not in the bedroom, he made his way to the bathroom. Entering, he heard the shower running. Opening the shower door slightly, he saw Ronald curled up at the bottom of the shower, in the corner of the basin, arms wrapped around his knees and face pressed against them.

 “Ronald?” He asked, concern in his voice. Ronald didn’t answer and Claude realised that he was crying, sobs wracking his frame. He moved into the shower, not caring about getting his expensive suit wet and turned the water off, before sliding down the wall and sitting at Ronald’s side.

 He reached an arm out to stroke his palm against the top of the younger’s head. “Ronald, come on, look at me.” Ronald raised his head, puffy, bloodshot eyes meeting Claude’s. “What is wrong?”

 “I … miss them. I miss them so … much.” He said, his voice shaking more with each word.

 “Of course you do. It will take time to get over such a loss.”

 Ronald pressed his face back onto the skin of his arms, his next sentence being muffled. “It … hurts. it … really fuckin’ … hurts.”

 Claude scooted closer to him, pulling him sideways into a hug. “It will for a while but things will get better. The pain will eventually ease, I promise you.” Ronald nodded against him, though his sobbing only grew.

 Claude gathering him in his arms, standing up carefully as not to slip. He exited the shower and bathroom, taking Ronald to their bedroom and placing him down on the bed. Ronald curled into himself again on his side, his sobs turning to dry heaves. Claude placed a blanket over him, unconcerned by the fact that the bed covers and blanket would end up soaking set.

 Sitting back on the bed, Ronald moved to rest his head on Claude’s lap, Claude rubbing his back soothingly. “Shush … my precious Ronald, things will be all right soon. You won’t feel this way forever.”

 Once Ronald had calmed down somewhat, Claude asked “Why did you not come to me this morning, if you were feeling so low?”

 Ronald replied, his voice lacking any emotion, dry in sound. “’Cause … I didn’t wanna’ bother … y’. All I’ve been doin’ is … cry. I bet y’ sick of me … actin’ like a lil’ baby.”

 “Not at all. I have told you that I will always be here for you and though I am not the best person to talk to about emotions, I do not judge you for being upset. You have suffered a great loss; most people in your situation would be distraught.”

 Ronald sighed. “Y’ gunna’ be late for work at this rate.”

 “That is not a concern, I will just say that my car broke down on the way to work.”

 “Y’ should go, Claude, wouldn’t want y’ gettin’ in trouble ‘cause of a cry baby like me.” He said, his tone turning bitter.

 “I’m not leaving until I know that you will be okay without me here for the rest of the day.”

 Ronald huffed. “I’m not gunna’ kill myself, if that’s wha’ ya’ mean.”

 Claude sighed, before saying “I know that.” He paused for a moment, before coming to a decision. “I am phoning in sick today.”

 “Wha’? Why?”

 “Because you are obviously not going to be okay on your own.”

 “I said I wasn’t gunna’-.”

 “I know that but I am not leaving you alone, not when you are so distressed.”

 “But-.”

 “This is not up for discussion. I will be back up here shortly.” Claude slipped out from under Ronald’s head carefully, before going downstairs to phone the bank.

 When he came back up to the bedroom, Ronald had moved under the covers of the bed, more heart wrenching sobs leaving him. In an instant, Claude was under the sheets on his own side of the bed. He pulled the naked, trembling boy towards him, kissing his forehead. “Thanks … f … for stayin’ … wi’ … me.” Ronald managed, before words were lost to more sounds of sorrow.

 “I’ll always be here for you, in your time of need.” Claude meant every word, staying at Ronald’s side for the rest of the day, holding him tight until his tears ceased and a small smiled graced his handsome features.

_Always means always, no matter what, my beautiful angel._


	13. Nurse.

A few days after the bath scene/ just over a week since Ronald's suicide attempt.

\----

Claude woke up for work in the morning, to find Ronald looking pale and sweaty. "Are you okay, Ronald?"

 "Ugh ... I don't feel so good." He said, before sneezing loudly. "Didnt ge' much sleep last night, throat was killin' me." He sneezed again.

 Claude pressed the back of his hand to Ronald's head and felt that he had a fever. "Looks like you have the flu or something of that nature. Try to get some sleep."

 Ronald nodded, turning over in bed. Claude got up and ready for work. Coming downstairs for breakfast, he saw that Ronald was in the living room. The teenager looked over at him, as he entered the room. "Couldn't sleep."

 "You should go back to bed, Ronald."

 "Na. It's borin' jus' lyin' there." He coughed and then continued, "Plonk tha' tele on for me, please babe."

 "Very well then."

\----

 Eric and Alan came downstairs half an hour later to find Ronald wrapped up in a blanket, a cup of lemon and honey at the side of him, as well as a box of tissues. Claude came back into the room, thermometer in hand. "Let me take your temperature. "

 "For God's sake Claude, I'm not dyin! Stop flockin' around me."

 "No but you definitely have the flu, you look awful. It's probably from the stress you've faced recently."

 "Whatever. Y' gunna' be late for work at this rate."

 "I called in sick."

"Seriously? Y' gunna' ge' in trouble, y' know? Keep phonin' in sick 'cause of me."

 "I do not care. You are unwell. As such, I wish to remain by your side until you get better."

 "Fine."

 Eric sniggered. "Aww nurse Claude lookin' after poorly Ronnie."

 The teenager coughed again, before voicing a comeback. "Y' one to talk. Tha' partner of yours is jus' one big germ. He's always sick."

 Alan glared at him. "I just have ... a low immune system."

 Eric laughed at him. "Someone bein' all moody?"

 "No, I-."

 Before Alan could say anything else, Eric had scooped him up in his arms. "Bed and cuddles for tha' moody bum." Alan blushed intensely.

 Ronald spent the next hour being doted on by Claude, with a bowl of soup and then a warm bath being run for him. If he wasn't so annoyed about being treated like a poorly child, he might have found it sweet.

 Claude slid into the bath behind him, lathering shampoo into Ronald's green and black hair. "Y' gunna' end up sick if y' keep sticking ta' me like glue."

 "I do not care. I will always look after you. Never forget that." He kissed Ronald's shoulder tenderly and the younger man felt his annoyance begin to fade.

\-----

 That evening, Alan turned to Eric. "Eric, can we do something ... special for Ronnie? He's ... been through a lot recently. I want ... to cheer him up."

 "Hmm, like wha'?"

 "I'm not sure."

 "Wha' 'bout we cook him his favorite meal?

 Any clue wha' tha' is?"

 "Yeah nachos, remember?"

 "Ah yeah, I forgot" Eric said, laughing softly.

 "But ... I don't know how to make them."

 Eric smirked. "I do."

\----

 A while later, Ronald was in the living room, wrapped in a blanket again. Alan came into the room, a tray in hand, Eric following closely behind him.

 "We ... made you something to make ... you feel less poorly." Alan stated.

 Ronald lifted his head from Claude's shoulder. "Wha'?"

 "Cheesy nachos."

 "Oh ... thanks guys." A small smile crept across his face, as he began to realise that he really was cared about. Not just by Claude but by everyone he held dear to him. His feeling really were thought of as important.


	14. Knee kisses and belly rubs.

 Ronald was ticklish, if only in one certain spot. A very odd one, Claude thought. He had found it shortly after they had gotten together, when he had shown his appreciation and love, placing tender kisses to every possibly inch of Ronald's body.

 As he kissed the inside of his knee, Ronald jerked and gasped, before laughing loudly. Not the belly laugh he would usually give, but a laugh dragged out of him by force.

 Not that Ronald minded, it still felt nice, even with him convulsing against the sheets, his sides shaking. Claude now knew exactly what to do to get the reaction he desired.

 Kiss the join between Ronald's ear and neck if you want him to hum in contentment. The inside of his thigh ends up with him begging for oral. If you desire him to let out soft moans, then peck the spot at the tail of his spine. Nibble his shoulder if him jumping on your dick is your wish.

 Yet when Claude was in the mood for amusement, he would kiss that one spot, as his fingers slid into his love. It tickled the older man to watch, as Ronald's body didn't know whether to wheez from laughter or let out a long moan of pleasure.

 His body would of course always pick the latter, once Claude's fingers jabbed the desired destination.

 Yes, Ronald had some strange quirks, as did most human beings. The second one being belly rubs. Starting from a request of such action, due to belly ache caused by a gut churning mix of beer and cheesey nachos.

 "Babe, I got stomach ache."

 "Go sleep it off."

"Eurgh. Tha' won't help!"

 "Then what do you suggest?"

 "Umm ... can y' rub my tummy?"

 "Excuse me?"

 "Please. I kinda' like it."

 "Very well, come over here."

 "Sweet!"

 Claude soon learned that Ronald throughly enjoyed a slow, circular motion. Not that Claude minded it, running his palm over the teenager's tight, toned stomach was a rather pleasant experience.

 That also could be amusing, a reverse, odd game of 'are you nervous?' Sometimes playing out between them. Claude's hand would circle lower, each time Ronald asking 'feelin' frisky yet?' Or 'is y' boner 'bout ta' burst yet?'

 But of course, it could also be a calming gesture. It had helped to ease him into sleep when his had parents died, as it had settled his fears after crying over seeing Claude's bruises for a second time.

 Yes, every caress and small touch between the two provided some benefit. Whether to make them smile or to relax them or push any fear aside, it meant something. Claude soon realised that those touches were to be treasured and not taken for granted, as one early morning he was given the news that no lover can ever bear to hear.


	15. Food

 Between sex, college work and football, Ronald always had some sort of food in his mouth and a bottle of Dr Pepper in hand, even when he hadn't been smoking Weed. Once finishing college, he continued to always be seeming to eat something and much of that was not healthy choices.

 Morning was spent with a big bottle of Boost and a large sharing pack of Skittles. He'd then munch on oreos or cupcakes until midday. Lunch was usually six slices of cheese on toast, four cheese sandwiches or cheesy nachos. Still hungry or bored without Claude there to keep him company, he'd grab more food soon after. Normally in the form of cheesy puffs or Nerds.

 As 3pm approached, he'd go out to play football or keep Alan company until Eric arrived home from work. He'd then bug Eric to make him something to eat, until the other blonde finally gave in and headed to the kitchen. Eric would normally make him pizza swirls or some sort of chicken dish, if he'd managed to convince Ronald to eat something healthy.

 He'd then eat a few large chocolate bars one after the other, followed by another bag of Skittles or maybe Starbursts. Then more oreos or maybe some Twinkies, if Claude was able to purchase some from the American section of the supermarket.

 After another round of football, he'd munch on another plate of cheesy nachos until it was time for dinner. Sometimes, he'd drag Claude up to bed for a quick session before the food was delivered.

 Unlike the other men, he preferred Indian takeaway to Chinese and would often get two servings of Balti, followed by the Indian dessert sweet Barfi. He'd then play video games with Alan, laughing everytime the smaller man flinched when a monster jumped out at them.

 Before bed, he'd be given a hot chocolate to match the one Alan had taken to bed. After love making and cuddles, if he hadn't fallen asleep he'd go and raid the fridge. If he had slept, his raiding wouldn't occur until 3am.

 One morning, Eric was just about to head to work. "Hey mate, can y' grab me some Maltesers and jelly beans on y' way back home?"

 Eric turned to Ronald. "Sure but do y' ever stop eating? How the hell aren't y' obese by now?"

 "Erm fast metabolism maybe? Plus footie."

 "Well if I ate like that I'd be the size of a house. Alan's the same, even now he's eatin' well, he's only gained a few pounds and now his weight has stuck."

 Ronald grinned at him. "Y' already built like a brick house, mate." Eric glared at him. "Erm ... but I mean muscle, not fat obviously."

 "Twat."

 "Haha. Jus' because y' and Claude only eat at meal times. I dunno' how y' can do it. I jus' love food too much I guess. Whenever I ge' a sore throat and can't swallow properly, it drives me crazy. Same if a cold makes my taste buds all funny. What's tha' point of eatin' if y' can't taste it? Food is life, man."

 "I'm jus' not a ravenous monster like ya'. Want anything else bringin' back?"

 "Yeah, Minstrels too please. Oh and don't forget my Dr Pepper."

 ----

 Ronald had a point. He always had been able to eat twice as much as any man should have without gaining weight. The football also helped, plus the fact that Ronald couldn't keep still for long. As such, his body was slender with light muscle tone. That body drove Claude crazy, loving to slid his tongue over a tight stomach and up well formed chest muscles. Loving to rub his hands up and down hard biceps.

 The only time Ronald lost his appetite was during one of their fights or when his parents had died, instead craving alcohol. That had soon passed and he was now back to clearing out most of the fridge and food cupboards on a daily basis.

 The one night, Claude had returned home from visiting Sebastian and Adrian. He brought with him a lunch box containing some food Sebastian had prepared.

 "Wha' ya' got in tha' box, babe?"

 "Something healthy for you to eat for a change. All this junk food will surely lead you to an early grave."

 "Na! Anyway, wha' food is it?"

 "Honey glazed salmon."

 Once trying it, Ronald beamed. "It's real good. You'll 'ave ta' ge' Sebby ta' give Eric tha' recipe." He stood up and moved over to the fridge, picking up a packet of grated cheese.

 "You're not thinking of putting cheese on that, are you?"

 "Y' should know by now tha' it isn't a meal wi'out cheese."


	16. Pool play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need happy times to put into this relationship, as if people are up to date with elan three they will know Ronald's dire situation.

 Somehow Ronald had convinced Alan to go swimming at the local leisure centre with them. The smaller man was now clad in a tight swim suit, which covered his legs and arms fully.

 The two couples entered the pool, Eric being off work that day and Claude having a holiday day. Eric for some reason had decided to wear the tightest, tiniest trunks possible. Claude had a plain black pair of shorts on and Ronald bright yellow, with the batman logo covering them.

 To everyone's surprise, Alan could swim and was quite good at it. Ronald got out of the pool and shouted. "Whoop!" Before bombing back in at the deep end.

 Alan swam over to him, a small smile on his face. "Hey! Y' can't be showin' me up like tha', thought I was a good swimmer, man." He splashed Alan and swam off quickly, Alan soon catching up to him and once Ronald had stopped swimming, he dunked him under the water.

 Ronald resurfaced, coughing on harshly chlorined water. "Hey, that's mean!" Alan just giggled at him and Ronald chuckled.

 He then swam off under the water, to behind Eric and pulled his trunks down. That earned him another, more forceful dunking.

 Half hour in and Alan had been dunked twice, Eric four times and Ronald about twenty. No one dared to do that to Claude. He would no doubt hold the culprit under the water until they ceased breathing.

 A girl came into the pool area in a wheel chair, her carer wheeling her in and helping her out of the chair. Ronald turned to Claude. "Man, that's such a shame. She's only young and all."

 "It is indeed. I think sometimes we take our good health for granted."

 "Too true. I remember when Rachel was at her thinnest and couldn't walk. It must be awful, bein' trapped inside a body tha' doesn't work properly. I really should be grateful tha' I'm healthy."

 "Well, you won't be if you carry on eating £30 worth of junk food a day. I honestly do not know how you used to afford it before I started to buy the food shopping."

 "Shut up, man. I swear if I ever ended up in a wheel chair, I wouldn't fuckin' cope wi' it."

 Claude moved behind him, kissing his cheek. "Try not to think of such troubling topics. Let me distract you." His hand slid into Ronald's shorts, rubbing him into hardness."

 "Ah babe, not in here. I know tha' I'm a dirty bitch but even I stop at cumin' in a fuckin' public pool."

 "Then remove yourself from the pool and get to the showers."

 Five minutes later, Ronald found himself pressed against the shower cubicle's wall, Claude ramming into him. The older man clasped his hand over Ronald's mouth, to muffle the screams of pleasure. Oh how fun group outings could turn out to be.


	17. Vegas baby.

 "So I really wanna' go ta' Vegas."

 "Why is that?"

 Ronald beamed at him. "All tha' partyin' and casinos, it sounds like one hell of a party."

 "I wouldn't know. I'm not a betting man."

 Ronald plonked himself in the man's lap. "And so much sex. Orgys galore. Plus ... wouldn't y' love to slid tha' poker cards off tha' table and push me down on it, sliding somethin' deep inta' me."

 "I certainly would."

 "Pounding me hard on tha' table, in front of everyone, while I stroke myself slowly."

 "I think we should go to Vegas."

 "Yeah, I'd love tha'."

 Claude kissed his cheek, before replying. "I will take you where ever your heart desires."

 "Good! 'Cause for our honey moon, sexy, I wanna' go ta' tha' Bahamas."

 "Anything for you, my angel."


	18. The curious case of William and his pigeon coup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runt is a breed of giant pigeon.

 Claude was deathly afraid of pigeons. Ever since one pooped on his head when he was younger. That had granted him a sharp telling off from his father, who had yelled at him for being an embarrassing wrench.

 He'd been quite traumatised by that experience and as such, would begin to feel his chest grow tight with anxiety, whenever he even saw one on the tele. Whenever he saw droppings, he would gag and if one swooped over this head, he'd bolt across the carpark and into work.

 Ronald became aware of this when Grell was talking about the pigeons William kept in his garden. Claude's face had grown hot and he had had to leave quickly for a ice cold bath. He didn't even say the p word, he used the term 'rats with wings' instead.

 A few days later, Ronald text Grell. 'Babe, I need a favour.'

 'What's in it for me, darling?"

 'Well. How's about I bite that spot you love so much and make you beg me to fuck you. Then I'll bend you over the kitchen table and slide in so deep you will think you're going to choke on my fat cock, while William watches and plays with himself. Then I'll get him to gag you with his dick, so you can't scream as I pound you into the 25th century."

 "He's not the one touching himself right now. What's the favour?"

 "Bring over the biggest pigeon William's got."

 "Deal."

 Claude came home that evening, to find a large runt on the kitchen table. Titan was uninterested by the animal. He only barked when Claude hit the floor like a sack of spuds, winding himself in the process.

 He'd awoken from his fainting spell, to find Ronald straddling his waist, tongue shoved down his throat. No Ronald, that is not how you do cpr. I was breathing anyway, though if your tongue was any longer I would have choked to death on that.

 Looking in the mirror, he found that Ronald had written 'pigeon fucker' on his forehead with permanent marker. That had been hard to explain at work. Now he must seek his revenge.

\----

 Ronald was deathly afraid of insects, though in a very weird fashion. They had to be dead to unnerve him. It all stemmed from stepping on a dead beetle when he was seven. It had made the most awful crunching sound and he'd promptly threw his guts up.

 A few days after the p fucker incident, Claude had gone to the exotic pet shop in the city and brought a container of dead locusts. He'd then snuck them into the bottom of a bowl of rice pudding. The man never did look at what he was eating and scooped a large spoonful into his mouth. His eyes went wide, as he heard a sloppy crunch.

 The congealed mess of insect legs and lumpy rice was spat out onto the table and he glanced into his bowl in horror. Then nausea followed and mounds of half digested cheese filled the bowl. "Bastard!" Ronald stayed a grey colour for the next two days.

 That was when Grell had come over, handcuffs twirling around her index finger. She got what she had been promised, striped naked and bent over the thin table in the living room.

 William had his hands down his boxers and Claude was filming the show on his IPhone, spliff in the other hand. Grell's arms were pulled behind her back and cuffed and Ronald spanked her, making her squeak in pleasure.

 "Pert as always, sexy."

 "I do squats. You should try it sometime, darling. Your arse is beginning to sag."

"Bitch."

 A few minutes later, Claude eyed Ronald, as he slid out slowly and pounded back in, hand pulling Grell's head back by the hair. "Y' like tha' feel of my big, juicy cock, babe?

 "Hmm yes. Harder ... hunny."

 "Will, come join us over here."

 William did as told, sliding his dick between parted, plump red lips. "What's the safe word if we get too rough? Still 'ride the cocky like a bicycle'?"

 Ronald smirked. "Pigeon."

 The house had almost gone up in flames that night, from a lit spliff that was dropped from a fainting Faustus's hand.


	19. Dance and fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much crack.

 There were many things that Ronald excelled at. Playing piano and keyboard, as well as the drums and guitar. Playing football and basketball. He also enjoyed cracking people in the knees with his hockey stick.

 Yet, he couldn't dance. He was the epitome of having two left feet. One of those lefties always tripped him up when he tried to dance.

 Claude was a excellent dancer, such class. Eric could dance with the grace in which a bear should not be able to. Alan was too shit scared to even try and Adrian danced like Dr Stein on speed. Grell could dance, though she normally ground her ass against the nearest crotch.

 No, Ronald was a shit dancer. He'd stopped trying a long time ago. That was until a song came on the radio. "Hey Mickey, you're so fine! You're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Mickey!" So he tried to dance, fell over and cracked his chin on the kitchen counter.

 That night, Claude took him out into the garden. It was November and Ronald's favorite smell hung in the air. The smell of bonfires. Claude took him into his arms, turning him around and guiding him through the garden, to the garage and then back again. "You really are an awful dancer."

 "Then teach me, babe. Y' taught me how ta' 'ave an explosive 69'er session."

 "That I did and yes, I will teach you. No matter how long it takes."

 They came up with a plan. Claude would teach Ronald how to dance. Ronald would help Alan to ride a bike. Ronald would teach Claude an all important lesson on the correct way to rim someone's ass. And Eric? He'd teach Ronald how not to set the fucking microwave on fire from just melting cheese onto hotdogs.

 Yes, they had a plan. Yet, it was not to be. A tbi and stroke victim who couldn't use their legs would never dance. Never be able to almost blow the kitchen up. Never be able to learn anything new or take part in fun activities. Ronald's life would be put on hold, indefinitely.


	20. Lists and spider jizz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crack.

 On the kitchen door was stuck lists. Lists from Ronald and Claude. A sex list of things they had not yet done. Ronald's included:

Sex in the park.  
Sex on a beach.  
Sex in the stock room of Eric's work.  
Sex on an airplane.  
Sex on a farm.  
Sex in Eric and Alan's bed.  
Sex including being hung upside down.  
Dp.  
Sex with a tip top.  
Sex with a carrot.  
Sex with Titan watching. (Never going to happen.)  
Sex in a kilt.  
Sex in a nurses outfit.  
Sex as him dressed as the Joker and Claude as Batman.  
And Golden shower.

 Claude would scribble that one out, only for Ronald to re - write it. As such, most of that page looked like a spider had jizzed on it.

Claude's list had:

Sex with the end of a whip.  
Sex in a gimp suit.  
Sex with Ronald and Adrian. He couldn't get that one odd fantasy out of his head.

 There was then the list of people to have sex with. Ronald had written:

Luna and Angelina (Alan almost fainted when he saw that but Ronald didn't care, he wanted to watch lesbians going at it, at least once to see what it was like. Claude didn't like that idea, being as straight as a rainbow.  
Eric again.  
Alan if he was ever up for that.  
Watching Alan and Eric getting it on.  
Orgy with everyone who had played spin the bottle.  
Watching Claude and Sebastian getting it on.  
Fucking Sebastian with everything he had.

 Due to these last two points, the spider jizz struck again.

 Next was a bucket list, not much sex. Ronald and Claude both wrote on this page. It included:

Getting married in Greece. In a nice fishing village Ronald had once been on a family holiday to, called Finikounda.  
Watching the entire collection of the Batman movie series together.  
Honeymoon in the Bahamas.  
Trip to Vegas for more Orgys.  
Cuddles on the sofa for an all nighter.  
Going to a Batman conversation.  
Going to see Papa Roach live.  
Getting a holiday home in the Highlands of Scotland.

 At the bottom of the page, they had both written. "Together, forever." Underlined, boldly written and highlighted. "Through hell and high water."

 If only they had known the hell they would soon be facing.


	21. A task struck off the list.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related to lists and spider jizz chap. F/F/M. Don't like, don't read.

 Claude was waiting for the 'guests' to arrive, sitting on a chair in the bedroom. "How did you ever convince me to go along with this?" He paused for a moment. "No ... a better question would be, how did you get 'them' to agree to this?"

 Ronald smirked. "I jus' 'ave a way wi' words. Plus, I promised to do somethin' for them."

 "And that would-." His question was cut off by the door being thrust open, Luna and Angelina entering the room.

 "Hey, hottie." Luna beamed. Ronald was pushed down onto the bed and pinned there within moments, Luna already tugging at his shirt.

 "And to think that you called yourselves lesbians." Claude stated.

 "One must try everything at least once, isn't that right, Ronald?" Angelina asked.

 "Hell yeah! Nice ta' jus' see wha' it's like. Ya' sure y' don't wanna' join in, babe?"

 "No. As stated before, I will just watch. I have tried sex with a female before and didn't enjoy it."

 "Fair enough." His top was removed and nipples nibbled at. "Ah ... easy there." He said, as Luna chomped down on it.

 "We don't do things gently." Angelina said, getting on the bed also. Luna moved on top of her, opening her red blouse to reveal large breasts. "I didn't bother putting a bra on today. Not just to have it ripped off." She told Ronald, as her nipple was pulled on by Luna's teeth.

 Ronald watched, as Angelina was stripped off and a finger slid between juicy lips. The red head moaned, her g-spot being found. He watched for a few minutes, as Luna continued to pleasure her. "Hey, don't forget about me." Ronald grinned and a condom was thrown his was.

 "You are not getting my girl pregnant." Angelina stated, as Luna got off of her and lay on her back.

 "Of course not." Ronald pulled her shoes and baggy jeans off, before her band t-shirt was pulled over her head. "Not wearin' a bra either, eh?"

 "Nope." The brunette grinned. He moved to suck on her neck, hand rubbing between her legs. Soon her underwear was soaking and he slid his hand inside, rubbing her clit. She let out a shaky breath."For a gay guy, you're pretty good at this."

 "Google is a life saviour." He pulled her underwear down and off and lay between her parted legs, kissing and sucking on the skin of her thigh. He continued to rub her, before sliding his two fingers down to push inside of her. His mouth moved to lick her clit then and Claude realised what the promise he had given her really was. She moaned softly, hand gripping onto his hair. He continued to work on her for several minutes, before standing from the bed to grab his lube. "Not that ya' need any of this, with how wet y' are.

 Once the condom was on, he lubed himself up and got back on the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist. He move up to snog her, as he pushed inside. "Ah ... Oooh." Her hands went up to grab onto his back, nails digging into his skin quickly, as he began to pound into her.

 Angelina moved to open the bag that she had dumped on the floor when she came in and pulled out a large strap on. She slid a condom on that too, not wanting to dirty her favourite toy. Once the straps were in place, she lubed it up and pressed it against Ronald's entrance. "Not usin' y' fingers first?" The blonde asked.

 "No. I am not putting my fingers up your arse hole. No way in hell." She pushed it in slowly and Ronald shuddered. Soon he found himself being rammed into, the force slamming him inside of Luna.

 "Ah ... shit." He cussed, as his spot was hit. "Fuck ... Hn ... ahh." It didn't take long for him to come, though Angelina was enjoying ramming him too much for her to notice.

 "Umm ... honey, he's all done." Luna stated. "Don't want the Johnny slipping off."

 She pulled out enough for him to do the same, pulling the condom off and tying it, before she pushed back in all the way. "Ah ... so good."

 Luna clapped her hands together. "Let him get on his back." She complied and then began fucking him from that position. Luna grabbed hold of his newly hard member and began to suck on it. He grabbed her head, pushing her down onto him.

 His muscles began to clench after a few minutes of such treatment, precum oozing from his. With one sharp thrust, he climaxed again, toes curling and fingers pulling on Luna's short locks. "So, it's time to complete your promise." Luna smiled widely, as her mouth moved away from him. The strap on was pulled out of him and she lay back on the bed.

 He got between her legs once more, fingers sliding in as he licked her clit. He jammed her in her spot (googled) over and over again, her muscles tightening around his fingers. "Ah ... more. I'm .... ohh ... so close." He turned his hand, fingers pressing to her spot forcefully and pushing her over the edge. Her head pressed back into the pillow, wetness sliding onto Ronald's hand. Pulling his fingers out and spreading her legs wider, he licked the liquid up, nose pressed against her lips.

 Once he'd cleaned every last drop up with his tongue, he did the same to Angelina, as Luna rammed him with the strap on this time. He came quickly, the friction on his crotch against the bedsheets overwhelming him.

 After licking her dry, they got dressed, cleaned their toy up and left. As Luna left the room, she spotted Alan coming down the hall and flung herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she kissed him. He gasped, mouth opening enough for her to shove her tongue inside. The salty taste made him gag and she quickly rushed off, following Angelina down the stairs.

 Against all common sense, he peered into Ronald's room, to see if his fear of what that taste was was indeed reality. Needless to say, once he saw Ronald naked on the bed, he'd rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

 Ronald plonked the condoms in the bin and looked at Claude. "Did you enjoy that?" The older man asked.

 "It was alright, yeah. Fun enough but I'm still hella' gay. Dick all tha' way. Umm ... though I'm not so sure about y'." He pointed to Claude's crotch. "Boner of the century there."

 "No. It was just that watching you being slammed into by a large strap on turned me on somewhat. Now get back on the bed."

 "Hell yeah!"

 Now Ronald could cross off one more thing on his list in the kitchen. Next conquest to convince Claude of: Threesome with Sebastian.


	22. Nananana, Batman.

 Not long after Ronald's suicide attempt, he entered the living room in a pair of Batman pjs. He loved anything to do with the comic and had many action figures in his bedroom. He'd warned Claude that is he touched them, his dick would be hacked off.

 Ronald's favorite fictional character was the Joker and as such, he didn't mind cosplaying as him. It was just unfortunate and ironic that meeting a real life Joker would almost cost him his life. One can never compare to the real thing.

 Claude looked up at him. "What are you wearing? You aren't a child."

 Ronald just smirked. "Oh but I am. A very naughty child. Won't you punish me, daddy?"

 A daddy kink session was in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will do daddy kink in next chapter.


	23. Daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to imagine Ronald talking in a girly voice.

 "So what scenario shall we do?" Claude asked.  
 "Hmm ... well I still got my school girl outfit from last time. I know!" He raised the pitch of his voice. "Y' can be my daddy and walk in on me finger fuckin' myself."

 "Having to imagine having sex with a girl again ... how lovely." He sighed. "But very well. If that is what you wish. How old are you?"

 Ronald smirked. "Well sixteen or maybe fourteen, if y' wanna' be pervy."

 "No ... you will be sixteen. I don't do underage. Now get ready and start touching yourself. I'll be in the bedroom in ten."

 "Yay!"

\------  
 Claude entered the bedroom, to find Ronald in a tiny skirt and tight blouse, pink panties wrapped around one ankle. He was lying on the bed, stroking himself, fingers sliding in and out of him. A small bottle of lube was resting at his side and soft moans escaped him. He looked up as Claude shut the door behind him.

 "Daddy ... I."

 Claude was quickly over to the bed and Ronald pulled his fingers out, a fake look of panic on his face. "I thought you were supposed to be doing homework and yet I find you pleasuring yourself."

 "I'm sorry daddy ... it won't happen again."

 "You are correct, for I shall be the one making you moan from now on." He unzipped his trousers, pulling them and his boxers off. "You have made daddy quite hard." He moved ontop of Ronald, unbuttoning his blouse and pushing it open.

 Running his hand over Ronald's chest, he said "such lovely, pert breasts you have."  
Ronald moaned softly, as Claude sucked on his nipple, hand running up his leg. "No, daddy ... I'm still a virgin."

 He moved both hands up his skirt and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. "You will not be for much longer. I will take your purity and you WILL like it." Pushing Ronald's legs back, hands just above his knees, he lined himself up. "You have already used lubrication so I shall not bother."

 "But I'm not ready for your huge cock." Claude didn't answer, instead sliding in as deep as he could go. "Ah ... daddy, it hurts!" Ronald lied. In fact, he was quite enjoying it, though the moan that followed gave him away. "Daddy ... stop. You're going ta' rip me in two!" Claude picked up speed and another groan slipped from him.

 "Not another complaint will slip from your lips or I will stretch you beyond your limits. I wish to hear you screaming daddy's name." He began to thrust deeply into him. "Such a tight little girl."

 "Ah .... hmm."" Ronald's head pressed back into the pillow. "Daddy ... ah."

 "Is it beginning to feel good?"

 "So ... good. Ah. Harder ... daddy." Claude complied, pounding into him. "Oooh."

 The older's hand slipped to rub Ronald. "Such a lovely little clit. Almost as if it were gift wrapped just for me."

 "It was, daddy. Ah ... so good. I'm all yours. Pound-." His sentence was cut off by a loud moan, Claude hitting his spot of nerves. He pulled Ronald closer, ramming into him with everything he had, hand pumping him harshly now. Ronald clenched around him, releasing into his hand. "D ... daddy."

 Claude grunted at the tightness surrounding him, before picking up speed again. Wrapping Ronald's legs around his waist, he bent forward to kiss his neck, the force of his thrusts shoving Ronald up slightly on the bed. With a loud groan, he came, sweat clinging to his t-shirt.

 Pulling out, he flipped Ronald on his stomach.

 "Daddy isn't going to let you off with not doing your homework that easily."

 "Hmm, daddy. Pound me all day if y' want ta'."


	24. Tinkabelle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack.

Set just before Baldroy comes back.

 Claude had learnt by now that Ronald liked to dress up. He'd do it every few weeks. One half of his wardrobe was full of his usual clothes, the other half crammed to the brim with outfits. Claude suspected that he'd been around Grell for too long, as that's when he began to dress up for sex.

 It was a school girl the first time. Then a vampire. That one Claude had liked; Ronald having a tight leather skirt and corset on. Said corset had made the position difficult but they had managed.

 Then it was a police woman's outfit from Ann Summers, with a tiny navy skirt and fishnets; fishnets that Alan had 'borrowed' later on.

 Ronald had wasted no time in cuffing him to the bed and riding him for three hours straight. How Ronald had managed to walk the next day, Claude still didn't know.

 Various others followed. A fairy, a female elf, a kinky red devil and a maid. Claude had enjoyed playing with the ruffles of that skirt, before bending Ronald over his college desk.  
Oh and how could he forget about Cat Woman, a female Batman, Superwoman and a female Robin. Or a about the nurse, the female pirate or the tribal Indian outfit. Too many role plays for Claude to get his brain around.

 And God forbid if he thought of that time he had found Ronald on his bed with a mermaid costume on, a clam bra fixed over his nipples. How Ronald had expected to have sex with a one piece bottom suit on, Claude didn't know. He'd settled for just pulling it down under his ass, parting his cheeks and squeezing in the best he could. That had badly chaffed his balls.

 Then there was that time he'd dressed up as someone called Sailor Moon and Alan had walked in on them. The poor brunette couldn't look at that manga collection without heaving from then on.

 Yes, Ronald did seem to like picturing himself as a girl for some of their sex sessions. Claude didn't like the idea much but still found it a turn on, just to see Ronald in tight, skimpy outfits. Plus, if it made the blonde happy, then Claude would comply.

 That's where he found himself now, balls deep in Tinkabelle, as Ronald screamed his lungs out.

 "Ah ... Peter Pan. My sexy Peter. Oooh ... y' so big for a boy who never grows up. Ahh ... fuck!"

 Yeah ... dress up could be exciting at times.


	25. Sore loser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Alan got ill again from seeing Jacob on the news and before Ronald is assaulted.
> 
> Bonding over football matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glory hunter = in football terms, a person who supports a team just because the team is doing well / is popular. 
> 
> Boing boing, baggies baggies. = something West Bromwich Albion fans cheer.
> 
> Football commentary in italics.

 Ronald sat on the sofa, beer in one hand and packets of cheese puffs piled on the coffee table. "So, we gunna' beat ya' six ta' nil again, huh?" Eric stated, as he sat next to Ronald, beer also in hand. They were both sporting their teams football shirts. Eric's being Chelsea F.C, Ronald's West Bromwich Albion.

 "Hell no. Albion for tha' win this time. Boing, boing, baggies, baggies!"

 "Please ... Chelsea are on form this season." Eric replied.

 "They really ain't. Glory hunter."

 Eric glared at him. "My dad was originally from London, so shush."

 A smirk graced Ronald's lips. "Well y' won't be beatin' West Brom six ta' nil today."

 "Will."

 "Nu - uh. Tha' was back in 2010, remember?"

 "We'll still whip ya' shitty team's ass."

 "Shut up. I'm tryin' ta' watch tha' prematch commentary here."

  _Will it be another loss for West Bromwich Albion? Bottom of the table ... is there any hope?_

 Ronald cussed under his breath, before taking another swig of beer. Alan came into the room then. "Al, come and watch tha' footie wi' us." Eric said.

 "No ... you know ... that I find it boring."  
Eric got off of the sofa, scooping Alan up. He soon found himself plonked on Eric's lap, bear strong arms wrapped around his middle. "Eric ... let go. I have .... commissions to do."

 Eric kissed the back of his neck, earning a small moan. "Come on, watch tha' match wi' me." He began to suck on the area.

 "Hmm ... Eric."

 Ronald slammed a fist down on the sofa arm. "Fuckin' shut up, y' two. I'm tryin' ta' listen here."

 "Woah. Sorry, buddy." The larger man put his hands up in surrender and Alan took his chance to escape, running from the room with a hand over his crotch to hide his growing boner.

\-----

 Finally, the match began and five minutes in: _Lambert passes to Roberts, who passes to Nabi. He shoots._ "Come on, y' baggies!" Ronald roared. _Ohh and he misses. Nabi looks crushed, just look at his expression. Unlucky._ "Noooo!" Ronald then gulped down another mouthful of beer.

 "Unlucky? Tha' was an awful shot." Eric teased.

 "Shut y' fuckin' mouth!"

\-----

 Twenty minutes into the first half and Ronald was on the verge of tears. _It's another goal! 3 to nil to Chelsea._ Eric cheered, throwing his hands up in celebration and Ronald grunted in annoyance. Soon, the dozen packets of cheese puffs were eaten and a pack of beer cans lay discarded on the floor. Chelsea were now four goals up.

 The half time break came on the television and Ronald walked into the kitchen. "I'm guessing from your expression that they are losing?" Claude asked.

 "Shut it." Ronald grabbed a few beer cans from the fridge.

 "I just hope that the coffee table isn't broken into pieces again."

 "It won't be if Eric stops mockin' me."

 "Such a barbaric sport. I much prefer golf."

 "That's 'cause y' a borin' old fart." The teenager left the kitchen.

\-------

 "How could my team lose like this?" Ronald whined, head in his hands.

 "Because ya' shit, mate. Eight ta' nil, wha' a thrashin'." Eric smirked at him, as he stood up from the sofa.

 Ronald had no comment to voice, self pity consuming him. He sulked for the rest of the day.


	26. Sore loser  (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald wants Claude to 'cheer him up' after his football team lost.

 No coffee tables were smashed this time, Ronald finally dragging his sulking form from the sofa around 9pm. He found Claude still sitting in the kitchen, spliff in hand and eyes scanning the news paper.

 He moved behind Claude, arms wrapping around his neck. "Are you still sulking?"

 "No, I'm jus' upset. Come and cheer me up."

 "Upset over football? God give me strength."

 Ronald put on his best whiny voice. "Babeeee, don't be a meany." One hand trailed down Claude's chest. "I need y' ta' make me feel better. Pleaseee."

 "I though you said that I was a boring old fart?"

 "I didn't mean it. Pleaseee babeeee."

 "Fine. I'll be upstairs in five."

 Ronald moved away to the other side of the table and bent over to face him. "No ... now." He gave Claude his best bottom lip.

 "Very well." Claude doubted his spliff in the ashtray and stood up, walking to the stairs and up them. Ronald followed. Once in the bedroom, the teenager lay down on the bed. Claude crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply, tongue slipping into his mouth.

 Ronald just lay there, as his football shirt was pushed up, Claude moving down to suck on the skin below his belly button. He shifted back up, pushing the material further up and teasing the teenager's nipple with his tongue. Feeling an erection pressing against him, he got up from the bed, removing Ronald's jogging bottoms and boxers quickly. Top also removed, he took of his own clothes and grabbed the lube.

 Lying back down between Ronald's legs, he spread them further, tongue trailing up the inside of his thigh. He began to suck and nibble on the area and Ronald groaned. "Babe, mouth ... now." Claude didn't reply, instead biting down on the area. "Ah ... come on. Ya' now wha' suckin' there does ta' me." His hips bucked up.

 Claude pulled away. "Yes, I am well aware of what it does to you. However, patience is a virtue." He grabbed Ronald's hips, pressing them back into the bedsheets and pinning them there.

 "No ... fair." Ronald whined, as his thigh was sucked on again, before Claude moved to the other leg. After five minutes of torturous waiting, Claude kissed his throbbing tip. "Hn ... suck it already."

 "You really are impatient, aren't you?"

 "Can y' blame me?! Tha' spot gets me every time."

 "It does, yes." He licked up the underside of Ronald's shaft, making him shudder.

 "Babe ... come on. Y' killin' me here." Claude's finger stroked over his tip, pre - come already oozing from him. "Hn." Moutb moving to where his finger was previously, he bent down slightly to suck on the first inch of him.

 "More ...." Claude looked up at him, eyes filled with lust locking with Ronald's. Fingers stroking his balls, he took Ronald in deeper, tongue gliding up and down.

 It wasn't long before Ronald's cock was twitching against his tongue, his climax already coming near. He grabbed hold of Claude's hair, forcing him to deep throat him. "Ah ... fuck."

 His stomach churned with pleasure, fingers tightening on the black locks. Claude's hand slipped from his balls, down to his perineum, finger rubbing in a circular motion. A long groan slipped from Ronald's mouth, as he released into Claude's mouth.

 Claude swallowed eagerly, moving back up to kiss Ronald, letting the younger taste himself. The teenager's hand slipped down to touch Claude. "Hmm ... babe, y' rock hard." He said, parting their kiss.

 "How could I not be when I am looking at someone as gorgeous as you?" He shifted to grab the lube off of the sheets, uncapping it and coating his fingers. "On all fours."

 "Nooo." Ronald whined.

 "Why not?"

 "Because ... I'm kinda' sensitive right now. Be gentle wi' me."

 "All this because of a silly football match. You go into a mood over the smallest of things."

 "I ... don't want them ta' be kicked out ... of tha' premier league."

 "Allow me to take your mind off of it." He moved to between Ronald's legs again, lifting one onto his shoulder. The first finger teased his hole, before he pushed in gently.

\-----

 Ronald was also rock hard by the time Claude removed his fingers. Wrapping his legs around his waist, Claude pushed his slick member in slowly. A tender motion of hips pressed him to Ronald's spot, making his back arch up slightly, a soft moan slipping from him.

 Claude pulled him closer, picking up speed, Ronald's heat already bringing him close to the edge. "Ahh ... feels amazin'." The teenager breathed. "Ain't gunna' ... last long here."

 "I ... very much doubt that ... I will last either." Claude stated and he was correct, as mere minutes in, Ronald clenched around him as he released. Tightening up further through his orgasm, Claude came too, thrusting messily into his partner.

 Pulling out, he lay at Ronald's side. "Did that cheer you up some?"

 "Not really. Maybe ... one more try?" He said, winking and rolling onto his side.

 Claude snuggled closer to him. "Very well. I wish you not to be sad, no matter the reason." That statement made Ronald sigh happily.

 "So, next round?"

 "Of course, my darling boy."


	27. Light at the end of a long, dark tunnel.

 Two days after the last chap of even if you find me, will you be able to save me from myself? (Where Claude tells Ronald about them being in danger.") 

 Ronald had waited long enough. Just over a week without sex due to his dick ring and he couldn't keep rein on his hormones anyway.

 He jumped on Claude as soon as he got home from work, grinding his bum down on his crotch on top of the sofa. Claude smirked at him. "I'm guessing your piercing is no longer sore?"

 "Nope." He trailed kisses along Claude's jaw, resting to suck on a spot that he knew always drove Claude crazy.

 ----

 Soon they were in the bedroom, hands removing each others clothes with slick precision. "Babe ... can I top y' for this session?"

 "You wish to see if that jewellery increases your pleasure?"

 "Hell yeah."

 "Then be my guest."

 Claude's last article of clothing was removed, this shirt and Ronald froze at seeing the large bruises on his chest again. "Are you okay, Ronald?"

 "Eh? Oh yeah ... I'm fine, babe."

\----

 Ronald had prepared him slowly, trying to keep his eyes off of those bruises. He pushed inside, from his position between Claude's legs and gasped at the sensation. "Oh God, tha' rumours ... were right, this feels amazing!" "I am glad that you find it satisfying." He began to thrust harshly into the other, eyes slipping back down to the bruises. Gripping Claude's hips, Ronald pulled him closer, hoping that the pleasure would distract him. Hoping that making love to the man he adored would alleviate some of his worry. It didn't and he felt tears pricking at his eyes.

 Claude felt the other began to soften within him and looked up from the position of having his head pressed back into the pillow, to see a pained expression on Ronald's face. "What ... is wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

 Ronald pulled out and shook his head, wiping his newly fallen tears with the back of his hand. "No ... I'm jus' not feelin' up ta' doin' it anymore." He stood from the bed, beginning to pull his clothes back on.

 "Why not? Why are you crying?"

 "Doesn't matter."

 Claude shifted from the bed too, wrapping his arms around Ronald, once the blonde had put his boxers back on and stood up straight again. "Of course it does. You know it pains me to see you even slightly upset. Please tell me."

 "It's the bruises, okay?!" Ronald shouted, pulling away from the other man.

 "Yes, I know they are not attractive. I can see why they would put you off."

 "It ain't tha'! It's jus' ... seein' y' hurtin' hurts me too. I jus' want things back to tha' way they were. I want y' ta' be okay and I want Alan ta' stop hurtin' himself. I want ... my family happy. Is ... anythin' ever going ta' go right?" He moved back into Claude's embrace, gripping onto him tightly.

 Claude kissed his forehead and then spoke softly. "It will all be fine in the end. I promise you, no matter what, you and Alan will receive your happy ending."

 "Say ... tha' again. Please ... jus' promise me again. I need ta' hear it."

 "Life can be difficult but also worthwhile. I promise you, however dark things may seem, there will be light at the end of the tunnel."


	28. A night of ng tubes and Catheters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite graphic with the medical process and bodily functions. Plus angst.

 Stomach acid was tested for PH. Finding that the tube hadn't moved from its rightful place in the stomach, Claude pushed the remaining liquid back through the tube. This was needed to maintain electrolytes.

 The tube was flushed with 60ml of water, before Claude shook the bottle of Ensure Plus. 350 calories per 275ml bottle. Between four and five bottles were prescribed a day, to reach the 1500 calories needed. An extra 1000 would come from home prepared blends.

 Claude opened the top of the syringe, filling it with 60ml of the liquid. 300ml was required every 2-3 hours, throughout the day. He pressed the syringe down, until almost all of the liquid had gone. It was best not to completely empty the syringe. Paracetamol was mixed into his next 60ml, along with the vitamins he hadn't taken today.

 Ronald whimpered, his hands grabbing the bed covers and pulling on them as he spasmed. The next lot of feed was pushed into the boy. "Nnn!"

 "Ronald, calm yourself. Just three more to go, okay?" The next 60ml entered his stomach and made him feel sick. _Slow down! It hurts!_

 The last but one feeding segment was pressed into him and tears ran down his face. "Nnn!"

 "Ronald, please. You're going to be sick if you get too upset."

_I already feel like I'm gunna' barf. You don't do it like that! The nurses normally spend half an hour feeding me, not five minutes!_

 The last 60ml was tipped into the tube. _No! Not yet! Babe ... please! If I puke ... the para's won't work. And I'll be in so much pain. Don't! I'm begging y'. Can't y' see that y' hurtin' me? I wish I could just tell y'._  
The syringe was pressed down quickly. "Nnn!" _No ... stop forcing it down me!_

 Ronald began to shake violently, his stomach feeling heavy. He heaved, before most of the liquid came back up. With another gag, the rest of it hit the bedsheets. "Nnn."

 Claude eyed him with concern. "Did ... I do something wrong?"

 Ronald nodded through his convulsions, arm moving with effort to point at the clock.

 "What?"

 He pointed again and shook his head, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "I did it at too fast a pace?" A nod. "I'm sorry. I'll know for next time."

 "Hhh."

 He flushed the tube through with 60ml of water and then a further 30ml for good measure. He didn't want the tube getting clogged. Once he cleaned Ronald up, it was time to use the catheter.

 Claude eased his clothes down, holding him gently and wiping him with a baby wipe. The tube was connected to a container and k-y jelly used on the first two inches. It was pushed in and Ronald made a yelping sound. _Not so rough!_

 Once flow began, Claude pushed the tube in another two inches and Ronald sobbed harder. _Stop it! Y' hurting me! Do you hate me that much that you're enjoying this or something?_

 The tube was pinched, to avoid spillages and removed. Claude moved to the bathroom down the hallway and disposed of the liquid in the toilet. Ronald felt himself go all hot, before he went into convulsions, the stress triggering off another seizure. He hit the bed covers behind him. Claude was busy disposing of the catheter, scrubbing his hands clean and checking his folder, to see if anything else needed to be done before bed.

 Meanwhile, upstairs, Ronald continued to tense up, his body going into rhythmic spasms. Saliva ran from the corner of his mouth, until he came out of it and felt dizzy.

 Claude came back upstairs a few minutes later and grabbed a towel to wipe the blonde's mouth. _I wish you didn't have to do this. I feel ... so helpless and pathetic. Like a fuckin' burden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical reasearch:  
> Triggers of epilepsy.  
> Catheter use.  
> Feeding tube feeds and flushes.


	29. Visions of a life we can only hope for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah so after the crack, I needed something sad. Ah c.c you're going to hate me for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small spoiler if you look close enough.

 It had been far too long since Ronald had kicked a ball across a grass field. Years in fact. Now, he aimed it towards a goal post sunken into the sand of a beach, located in a small Greek fishing village.

 Legs once so wobbly and shattered could carry him again, as he ran back over to his friends who were tanning themselves, mainly Alisha and Grell.

 Alan was smiling brightly, his scars now just tiny flecks of white and silver against thin arms and legs. His partner, now in his thirties, was hiding under a sun umbrella with Sebastian. Everyone swore that they must be vampires. Partner, soon to be husband when they married in Greece in two short days.

 Eric scooped him up, running over to and into the ocean, throwing him into it when he was sure that it wasn't too shallow. Another head injury wouldn't do.

 Night time was spent in a local restaurant, half of the food on the table Ronald's. But of course, none of that was real.

 The salty smell of a breeze across the ocean was really the smell of salt water dabbed onto a sore under his nasal feeding tube.

 The bright sunlight was really just the iridescent lights of an operating theatre, before the anesthetic knocked him out. Maybe for more surgery on his head or to pull the wires and pins holding his now healed kneecaps together. Not that he would ever walk again. His brain wouldn't allow it.

 Maybe the sting In his stomach wasn't from a tattoo he got of Claude's name in an outline of a pigeon. No, it was when Claude's request to not have a peg fitted had been denied. Ng tubes were only temporary and he'd been told he would never speak or swallow again.

 Tan arms were really false dreams, his skin now a sickly white from never being able to venture outside. Oh, how he missed being outside. In the park with that football in hand or rolling around on the grass goofing off with friends.

 The feeling down below was not when he got his jewels repierced. No, it was the never ending ritual of having his catheter pushed into his bladder and removed again, allowing for a function that any young man should be able to perform.

 Lube pulled from a drawer in the Greek villa, as Claude lay him on the bed and made sweet love to him. That no longer existed in their home. Instead, k-y jelly for his catheter stood on the bedside table. Claude hadn't made love to him since the attack and Ronald couldn't understand why. He couldn't even ask but he wanted it. He missed their sweet times together.

 His muscles no longer clenched from such pleasure. No, they shook and convulsed from his third seizure of the day. Even with a combination of drugs, that was the best he could ever hope for.

 Maybe that image of beaches and sunshine and happiness was just his imagination. After all, a stroke victim who would do little but sit and shake against his partner, crying and vomiting had a lot of time on their hands to dream of a different life. A life not trapped in a body that wouldn't work, with a brain that had faltered after such a merciless attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K-Y jelly - we dispense this for nursing homes sometimes. It's a lubricant.


	30. Just kill me.

 There was so much Ronald wished to say. He longed to tell Claude that he loved him, instead of pointing to his heart and then Claude.

 He wanted to tell Alan to be strong, to not cry when the voices drove him to distraction and destruction.

 He wanted to shout at that footballer on the telly who rolled about like a wounded seal when he was barely even tackled.

 There was a longing to sing to Claude. 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston came to mind, as the elder man was a big fan of her songs.

 He wanted to shout at Adrian and tell him to stop laughing in a way that drove him bonkers. Comment again on Grell's pert ass, as she swayed her hips on leaving the room.

 He wanted to thank Eric for being so strong and for carrying him everywhere. If he had to sit in that wheelchair all day he would surely lose his mind.

 He wished to comment on how rugged and handsome Claude looked when he'd been so busy caring for him that he'd forgotten to shave.

 Going outside was a request he longed to make. He missed the summer sun and the smell of bonfires in autumn. He missed the smell of petrol and the sound of the birds.

 He wanted to tell Claude not to hide his morning glory from him. That he'd sort him out if his hands and mouth would allow it.

 He wished to ask Claude to make love to him. He missed the spark between them, the intense emotions he'd feel. If only Claude didn't consider him to have a childlike mindset now. Where he got that idea from, Ronald didn't know.

 More than anything, he wished to ask for mercy. For Claude to end his life. Smother him with a pillow or drown him in the bath, it didn't matter. Ronald would scream this if he could. Why didn't Claude understand why he kept pulling his feeding tube out? Why he'd put himself through the pain of the tube snagging his insides and hitting the back of his throat on the way up. Why he'd struggle to do so, as he trembled from the spasms and pain. 

Claude would just tell him that he knew it wasn't nice but that he needed to be fed. Wasn't that the point though? He didn't want to be kept alive. The older would ask him if he wanted a peg fitted instead? Something neither of them wanted. Still, Ronald would rip it out of his flesh if he had to.

 Then he'd cry and shake as Claude removed his bottom clothes and slid a diazepam rectal tube into him, which Ronald would plead without words for him not to do. It was like some messed up form of assault for both of them.

 Tube removed, his butt cheeks would be pressed together, until the drug took effect, stopping his spasms from being so severe.

 Alan would then smile at him sadly, as he eased a fresh tube into place. Claude's touch was not soft enough to avoid jabbing the blonde in the back of the throat with it.

 Yes, there was much Ronald wished to say. If only he could speak those words. "Just kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research: diazepam 10mg/2ml rectal tubes. Uses and administration.


	31. In the arms of the angel. You're in the arms of the angel,  may you find some comfort here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man I haven't updated this in ages. Eight days, woah. 
> 
> Yes, I used song lyrics again for the title.

 Ronald was seizing again. Such a common occurrence and yet it tore Claude's heart in two whenever he witnessed it. If it wasn't for him, Ronald wouldn't be suffering in such a way.

 The blonde gagged and Claude knew what was to come. He'd been being sick multiply times a day for weeks now, his weight refusing to maintain.

 Bile ran from his mouth, once his liquid meal had left him. Claude rubbed his back, whispering comforting words, as Ronald continued to hack, liquid hitting the towel on top of the bedsheets.

 The boy was in so much pain, muscles clenching up far too often to bear. His body convulsed violently, liquid staining his pj bottoms.

 The seizure thankfully ended, before a trip to the hospital was needed and once Ronald had come out of his daze, Claude scooped him into his arms. Ronald began to sob silently, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "It will be alright in the end. Whatever happens, I will always love you. We still have to get married, remember?"

  _I'm not going ... to live long enough for that_.

 The blonde's hair was soothed and his tears wiped away. All Claude could do was hold him. He couldn't protect him when he had needed it most but maybe, just maybe Ronald would feel safe in his arms. At least for a short while longer.


	32. Make love to me one more time, before I slip away. Why can't I stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last love making session as stated in chapter 50.

 "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Claude asked. Ronald had been stripped naked, as had Claude, though the covers were over them both. Claude couldn't bear to see the once toned man reduced to nothing but skin and bone.

 Ronald nodded. _Please ... just one more time. Make love to me ... just one last time. While we still can._

 "As you wish." A bottle of lube was opened and rubbed over long fingers. The older man settled between Ronald's legs, a pillow already placed under his hips. The first digit was eased inside and Ronald yelped, his already pained muscles clenching. "It is too painful?"

 "N ... Nnn. "

 "Okay." Claude spent a while sliding the single finger in and out, before the second was added. Ronald hissed, his eyes starting to brim with tears. "We shouldn't carry on, it is-."

 "Nnn!"

 "You really wish for me to continue when I am hurting you like this?" Ronald nodded and Claude began to scissor his fingers. The blonde tried to steady his breath but it hurt too much. His whole body just hurt too damn much.

 Eventually, the third was added and a sob was heard. Claude kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain inside. He moved down to kiss his neck as gently as possible. The younger was freezing as always.

 After a long while, a slick member was pressed against Ronald's entrance and he braced himself. He knew it was going to be agonising. It was, a sharp cry being ripped from him from just an inch of penetration.

 "Ronald, we really should just stop. It's causing you too much pain and distress."

 "Nnn!" _I need this! Can't you see that I don't care how painful it is? I just want you to make love to me. Before ... we never see each other again._

 "Alright." Claude wiped his own newly shed tears and pushed in further, arms pressed at either side of Ronald, so that his stomach wouldn't rub against the peg port. The other gritted his teeth, praying for the pain to ease. It didn't, only intensifying as Claude began to move inside of him. The blonde turned his head to the side, so that Claude wouldn't see his pained expression fully. He knew that it would cause Claude upset too.

 "I love you." Claude stated, as he continued to be as gentle as possible.

 "H ... Hhn." Claude hated every minute of this session; the whimpers and cries that Ronald made. Still, he wouldn't deny Ronald anything on his final day. The teenager gripped the sheets at his sides, eyes scrunching shut. It was hurting too much to take but deal with it he would. He wouldn't get another chance at intimacy.

 Soon, it was all over and Claude pulled out carefully. Ronald was still gasping from the agony. The elder stroked his cheek and wiped away his tears. "Please do not cry. You will suffer not another day of such pain. You'll be at peace in a few short hours, my love."

_And I'll be pulled away from you forever ...._


	33. Feel all funny. (Never puke on my dick again pt 2)

 As noon of that day came into view, Ronald finally rose from bed. He found Claude smoking in the kitchen of his flat. "I still ... feel fuckin' rough."

 Claude eyed him. "That is what a hangover will do to you."

 "It doesn't feel like a hangover. I feel really ... out of it."

 "Well you have been drinking heavily for a few days. Just because I have a week's holiday, it doesn't mean that you should be skiving off of college."

 "But I wanna'."

 "Go back to bed for the reminder of today if you are feeling so unwell."

 "Hell no! We're goin' drinkin' tonight like we planned."

 "But -."

 'It's a Saturday! We can't not go!" He pushed his bottom lip out.

 "Fine. There is no need to pull that trick on me. Just don't vommit all over the place tonight."

 "Yay! I wanna' go back ta' tha' same club as last night. Their music was bangin'!"

 "As you wish."

\-----

 That night, Ronald came back from the bathroom . He still had felt in a sort of daze since last night but didn't mention it to Claude again, not wanting to be stuck in bed on a Saturday night. Sitting back on his seat, he took a swig from a pint glass of cider.

 His partner paid for another glass of lemonade, not being able to drink due to driving. Turning to face Ronald, he noticed how his skin had paled and the unfocusing of his eyes. "Ronald, are you feeling alright?"

 "Nnn ... feel ... weird. Really ...." He lost consciousness, falling backwards off of the bar stool and hitting his back off of the floor.

 "Ronald!?" Claude was quickly kneeling at his side and Ronald jerked, coming back to reality. "Are you okay?"

 The teenager sat up, beginning to shake. "No. I wanna' ... go home." A few tears trickled down his cheeks. "Take me ... home."

 "You mean back to my flat?" Ronald nodded and Claude helped him to stand. Once helped out of the club, Ronald sat in the passenger seat of Claude's car. 

 Getting back to the flat, Claude scooped him up and carried him into the bedroom. Feeling Ronald go limp in his arms, he looked down to find Ronald lifting his head back up to eye him. "Did you just pass out again?"

 "I ... dunno'. I ... jus' feel ... all over tha' place."

 Claude placed him on the bed. "I think that your drink was spiked."

 "Tha' wouldn't ... make me pass out like tha' though."

 "Do not forget that we were smoking Marijuana a mere ten minutes before you lost consciousness. It may have reacted with whatever substance was in your cider."

 "Did y' ... see ... someone puttin' anythin' ... in my drink though?"

 "No. I am afriad that I was distracted by trying to pass off a elderly man's advances. Thankfully a friend of his dragged him away a short while later."

 "So ... someone ... could ... 'ave ... spiked-." His sentence was cut short by another momentary fainting spell.

 "Ronald, if this keeps happening, I am going to have to take you to the hospital." A loud sob was heard. "What is -?"

 "I don't ... know! I jus' feel ... so emotional. I ... can't - shit."

 "Ronald?"

Another sob was heard. "I ... don't feel right. All ... weird. Can ... you hold me?"

 Claud nodded. "Of course." He scooped Ronald up into his arms and held him tightly.

 Ronald cried harder, his body shaking again, words broken up between sobs and sniffs. "All ... I want if for ... someone ta' care. No one ... ever cared. No ... one ever loved me."

 "That is not true. I love you. Your friends love you."

 "But ... my parents didn't. They ... didn't gimme' ... any attention." He coughed loudly, before speaking again. "After Rachel died ... my parents ... didn't give a shit. I didn't ... 'ave any friends after ... wha' tha' teacher ... did. I jus' wanna' be ... loved! Is ... tha' so much ta' ask?!"

  _I understand. That's all I used to want. Parents that loved me._ "No, it is not. But as I said, I love you very much." _Whatever was in that drink of yours has obviously affected your mood tremendously._

\----

 Claude awoke in the early hours of the morning to find Ronald being sick over the edge of the bed. "Again?" He rolled his eyes.

 "Fuck ... you!"

 Claude sighed, moving to rub Ronald's back. "At least that vile substance has been removed from your system now."

\------

 Ronald's phone rang the following afternoon. He turned over in bed and answered the call. "Hello?"

 "Hey, mate." Eric's voice sounded on the other end. "Where are ya'? Ya' missed footie practice."

 "Yeah ... I know. My ... drink got spiked last night. Feel rough ... as fuck."

 "Wha'? Seriously?"

 "Yeah. Claude ... thinks it ... happened two nights ... in a row 'cause ... I felt like shit."

 "Oh man, that's awful."

 "Yeah. Good ... job he was there wi' me or I dunno' wha' would 'ave ... happened."

 "True ...."

 "We're never ... goin' back ta' tha' club, that's ... for sure."

 "Ya' don't sound very good."

 "'Cause I ... feel ... like I'm ... all over tha' place. Concentration's ... gone ta' shit too."

 "Well ... feel better soon, bud."

 "Thanks. I never ... wanna' feel like this ... again."


	34. The first night I met you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is from elan but I did add parts.

 An empty glass of beer was placed onto a cardboard coaster. Ronald was drinking his sorrows away again, the death of his sister still weighing heavily on him even after two years.

 It didn't matter that his father told him not to drink, it was the easiest way he'd found to escape. Not that he understood why his father told him that. He didn't realise and couldn't remember the fact that alcohol could cause his seizures to worsen. Didn't even remember that he was epileptic.

 A small glass of whiskey was placed on the table across from him. "Someone appears lonely."

 Ronald looked up at a tall man with short, black hair. "So wha' if I am? What's it ta' y'?"

 "Maybe I am lonely also."

 "Hell if I care."

 Claude sat next to Ronald, pulling his glass towards him. "You are a moody little child, aren't you?"

  _Ah ... he's ... kinda' hot._ "No, I'm jus-."

 "It is not nice to talk to your elders in such a way."

 "Y' tryin' ta' pick me up, ain't ya'?"

 "Maybe I am. Are you interested?"

 Ronald raised an eyebrow, before grinning. "Maybe I am."

 A hand was placed on Ronald's thigh. "If you keep being so cheeky and rude, I shall have to punish you."

 "Now I like tha' sound of tha'." He opened his legs further.

 Claude's hand slid up again. "Do you now? How much?"

 "A hell of a lot."

 "I see." It slid up onto his crotch, rubbing his hard on through his jogging bottoms. "Though I would like to go somewhere more private. Your place or mine?"

 Ronald smirked. "Y' gunna' 'ave ta' buy me a few drinks first. I ain't tha' easy."

 "As you wish, though that cheek of yours will get you into trouble one day." Claude stood up, paying for another beer and then returning to the table. He pulled it closer to them, covering Ronald's crotch from prying eyes. "And your name?"

 "Tha' Ronstar."

 "Real name if you don't mind."

 He grinned. "Ronald."

 "My name is Claude."

 "Bangin'."

 "Soon." Claude's hand moved to Ronald's jogging bottoms and then slipped into his boxers. Ronald let out a shaky breath but made no move to stop him.

 "Y' really can't wait, can y'?"

 "How can I help myself when a boy so easy on the eyes is right in front of me?"

 "Y' think I'm a looker?"

 "Indeed I do." His fingers glided up the shaft of Ronald's member, making Ronald's one hand grip the seating below. "You wish me to stop?"

 "Fuck no."

 "Very well." He wrapped his hand around Ronald, thumb smearing pre-cum around his tip. The blonde took a swig of beer, letting Claude pump him slowly. The rhythm grew steadier, faster, Ronald letting out a grunt, as much as he tried to supress it.

 "Y' really good ... at this."

 "I know." Claude's grip tightened and Ronald bit his lip to supress a moan, the pressure in his stomach beginning to build. Soon, his hips began to buck up. He dug his nails into the material at his side, releasing into Claude's hands.

 The elder withdrew, wiping his hand on Ronald's jogging bottoms and earning a "thanks for gettin' my bottoms all mucky."

 "Well I could hardly wipe it on the seat, could I?"

 "True tha'." He finished his beer quickly and stated. "Time ta' go. Hmm .. your place."

 "Of course."

\----

 They left the pub and Ronald followed Claude. "So where's y' car parked?"

 "I didn't bring it. I have been drinking."

 "So we gotta' walk?"

 "My flat is only ten minutes away."

 "But ... my legs ache. Carry me?"

 "No."

 "Awwh."

\-----

 As they reached the street that Claude lived on, Ronald asked "so how did y' know tha' I was gay?"

 "I didn't. But after a night with me, you would have been. I have bent my fair share of heterosexual men." They walked into the flat block and took the lift to Claude's floor.

 "Y' tha' good?"

 Claude got out of the lift, walking to his door. He unlocked it. "Well ..." They both stepped into the flat and Claude grabbed Ronald's shoulders, pushing him against the nearest wall. "You will soon be finding out for yourself."

 "Hmm ... now that's wha' I like ta' hear." Ronald tilted his head forward to kiss Claude forcefully, Claude grabbing his wrists and pinning his hands over his head, knee pressing between Ronald's legs.

 Their clothes were soon ripped from them and Claude turned Ronald around, pushing his chest to Ronald's back and whispering in his ear. "You will be the one to bottom."

 "Yeah babe, don't mind either way."

 "Good." Claude licked his fingers, moving his mouth then to suck on Ronald's shoulder. A finger was eased inside of Ronald, making him groan loudly. The second and third then followed, used for quick preparation.

 As they were pulled out, Ronald breathed "so y' gunna' do me up the wall?" 

 "I am, though not in this position." He moved back slightly. "Turn around." Ronald did and Claude spat into his hand, lubing himself up. Ronald's legs were wrapped around his waist, Claude's member throbbing against his entrance, before he entered him.

 Claude's thrusts were powerful from the onset, dragging moans and gasps from the younger man. Ronald's spot was hit and his head fell back against the wall, heat collecting in his stomach once more.

 The friction against Claude's stomach brought him to climax quickly, Claude still pounding into him. After a long while, he felt Claude soften and he his feet were allowed to touch the floor again.

 "Tha' was fuckin' brilliant." Ronald stated.

 "Yes, it certainly scratched an itch. Now get on all fours."

\-----

 Ronald was ravaged for the next few hours on his knees, on his back and with Claude spooned up behind him. He was then dragged off into the bedroom, sinking down onto Claude and riding him with all of his might.

 Once finished, he hoped off and lay down on the bed. Claude turned to him. "Have you been punished adequately yet?"

 "Hell no."

 Claude smirked, moving to sit between Ronald's legs. "Bottom in the air."

\-----

 Claude pulled out and moved to sit up in bed. "Get your clothes."

 Ronald yawned. "Na, too tired."

 "Well you are not staying here."

 "Why not?"

 "Because I thought that I made it clear that this was just a one off. Simply no strings sex."

 "Yeah y' did but I'm too tired ta' move. Wha' do ya' expect when we've been goin' at it for four hours straight?"

 "I suppose that you have a point."

 "Plus I like a cuddle after sex, come lie back down."

 "Cheeky child."

 "Yep."

 Claude rolled his eyes, lying back on the bed and pulling the covers up over the both of them. Ronald snuggled into his side. "Night."

 "Yes, sweet dreams."

\-----

 The next morning, Claude woke up slowly, still groggy from sleep. He looked down to find Ronald's still asleep, cuddled into his side, arm slung over his chest. He shook him. "Ronald, wake up. I have to get ready for work."

 "Hn. No ... comfy."

 "Ronald, get off of me."

 "Ugh ... fine." Ronald sat up in bed. "Man, wha' a night."

 Claude paused for a moment. "Bugger, we didn't use protection. You do not have any sexual transmitted diseases, do you?"

 "As if y' jus' asked me tha'. Na, I'm all good."

 "Thank goodness for that." He stood up, moving to the bathroom for a shower. He came back to find Ronald fast asleep again, tangled up in the covers. He quickly pulled them away. "Ronald, get up and leave. Now."

 The blonde rolled over. "Hn ... alright. Same time tonight?"

 "No."

 He rubbed his eyes. "Why not?"

 "I only spend one night with someone. Feelings have a habit of blossoming otherwise."

 "Na. Not interested in a relationship either."

 "I don't care."  
"Come on man, don't pretend tha' I wasn't one of tha' best you've had. Y' seemed ta' enjoy it."

 "Of course I did."

 "Then at least gimme' y' number so we can go at it again."

 "No."

 "Pleaseee." Ronald stuck his bottom lip out.  
Claude sighed in surrender. "Fine."

 "Y' a proper grumpy old git."

 "I am not that old!"

 "Thirties is old, man."

 "I am twenty three!"

 "Ohhh ... hit a nerve there." Ronald grinned.

 "I turn twenty four in November."

 "I'm seventeen."

 "What? But-."

 "Fake ID."

 "Oh. So you are in your second year of college?"

 "Na, first. Took a year off but can't really remember why. Must of jus' wanted a break from school."

 "I see." Claude glanced at his watch. "You need to leave. I am going to be late at this rate."

 "Number first."

 "As you command." Claude replied sarcastically.

 "Thanks, babe." Numbers exchanged, Ronald got out of bed. "Wait, where are my clothes?"

 

 "In the living room."

 "Oh yeah. So do y' always hang around dingy pubs?"

 "I much prefer clubs."

 "Then why did y' end up in tha' pub last night?"

 "Because you walked passed me and took my eye. I therefore followed you in."

 Ronald grinned. "On tha' prowl then."

 "One could say that."

 "So wha' 'bout me caught y' eye then? My sexy ass?"

 "No. Those sparkling eyes of yours."


	35. A not so merry Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set on the Christmas between Ronald being assaulted and his stroke.

 Christmas in the Faustus household. Presents were piled high in the living room, some already having been opened. "Alright mate, which one do ya' wanna' open next?" Eric asked.

 Ronald pointed to a small package in his pile. Eric passed it over to Claude so that he could open it. Claude peeled away the tape and unwrapped it carefully, pulling a football shirt out. That was unfolded and shown to Ronald. The new West Bromwich Albion shirt.

 Within moment, tears sprung forth from Ronald's eyes and he began to sob quietly. Eric looked between Alan and Ronald. "What's tha' matter?"

 "Eric." Alan stated. "It's because ... he can't play anymore. Even the ... doctor has said ... he won't be able ... to stand again."

 "Well ... we all know tha' that's bullshit." Eric replied. "You'll be up on ya' feet in no time."

 Alan smiled. "Yes, you will."

  _ **No I won't! I love ... footie ... so much. I just wanna' play it again. Why did those monsters have to take that one thing away from me!?**_

 Ronald spent the rest of Christmas day crying.


	36. Arguments over God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between their engagement and Ronald's mother's death.

 Claude was sitting at his kitchen table. He grabbed a spiff and light up. “Ronald, do you believe in God?”

 Ronald frowned at him. “Why are y’ askin’ me somethin’ like tha’? Thought I was jus’ some stupid kid ta’ y’?”

 “I was merely curious.”

 “I … have to. No God means no heaven, right? I want ta’ think tha’ Rachel is in a better place. Selfish reason, right?”

 “I hardly see how wanting the best for your late sister is selfish, Ronald.”

 “So wha’ ‘bout y’?”

 “I do not.”

 “Why not?”

 Claude took a drag, before saying “it does not matter why.”

 “Wha’? Why?”

 “Because it is none of your damn business.”

 “Wha’ tha’ fuck?! Y’ ask me and then y’ won’t tell me why?”

 “I never asked you for the reason why. Just because you chose to yammer on about your reasons, doesn’t mean I have to do the same.”

 Ronald scowled at him. “Why do y’ ‘ave ta’ patronize me all tha’ time?!”

 “No, if I were to say that patronizing is a big word for you, that indeed would be to patronize you.”

 Ronald pushed his chair back and stood up, slamming his palms down on the table. “Fuckin’ stop it! Stop thinkin’ I’m jus’ some kid, ‘cause I’m not!”

 “And yet you are throwing a temper tantrum like some silly toddler.” He disposed of his spliff in the ashtray and stood up too, grabbing his coffee cup. Ronald followed him as he headed over to the sink.

 “It’s ‘cause y’ always take tha’ piss outta’ me!”

 Claude turned around from the sink. “I do no such thing.” An angry fist was flung out, Claude catching hold of Ronald’s wrist in the nick of time.

 Ronald’s other hand flew up, colliding with Claude’s chin. “Let go of me, y’ bastard!”

 “Was there any need for that?”

 Ronald tried to pull his wrist from Claude’s grasp, just to have it tighten. “Piss off! Mother fuckin’ cunt!”

 “Ronald, please calm down.”

 “Fuck no!”

 “I do not understand where these mood swings of yours come from.”

 He stopped struggling, tears forming in his eyes. “I … dunno’ either.”

 Claude let go of him, moving forward to pull him into a hug. “You fly off the handle over every little thing.”

 Ronald pressed his head into Claude’s shoulder, letting the tears fall. “I … know. I jus’ flip … and I don’t know why. I don’t … mean ta’. I … don’t understand it at all.”

 “Neither do I.”

 “Sorry … for, y’ know, punching y’.”

 “It … is okay.” _I am used to it._

 “Make up sex?”

 “Of course.”


	37. Restless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in second college year, before Ronald's mom dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidden message in here somewhere.

 "Ronald, do you ever keep still?" Claude stated. They were at his flat and the teenager never seemed to stop fidgeting.

 "Can't help it. I ge' restless when y' not fuckin' me."

 Claude smirked. "Oh, is that so?"

 "Yeah." Ronald winked at him, spreading his legs wider from his sitting position on the sofa. "So ... y' gunna' help me out?"

 "I suggest that you enter the bedroom and strip bare for me."

 "Oh baby!" Ronald darted off into the bedroom.

\---

 Five minutes later, Claude entered the room also, finding Ronald propped up on his elbows, erection plain to see. The elder rummaged in the chest by his bed, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Hands above your head." He commanded and Ronald eagerly complied.

 "Y' really like tying me up, don't y'?"

 "Why yes, I do." The hand cuffs were clipped around one wrist, wrapped around one of the rails above Ronald's head and then fixed around his other wrist. "I have you right where I want you."

 Ronald's cock twitched at that statement, an excited shiver running down his spine. "Hn ... I like tha' sound of tha'." Claude bent down to kiss him quickly, before turning around and heading out of the room. "Where tha' hell are y' goin'?"

 "To sleep on the sofa. Your fidgeting was really starting to get on my nerves. Goodnight, Ronald." He flicked off the light and shut the door.

 "Hey! Y' bastard! Ge' back here, can't y' see tha' I'm rock hard!? Come back and fuck me already!" Ronald spent the rest of the night either trying to get out of the handcuffs or trying to roll onto his side to get some friction. Neither goals were accomplished. The hand cuffs were far too tightly wrapped to allow for really any movement at all.

 ----

 Claude didn't come back into the bedroom until 6am, when the sun was just beginning to rise. Ronald gazed up at him. "Y' cunt! I've had no sleep all night! Can't ge' this thing ta' go down!" He nodded towards his still throbbing erection.

 "That is a shame." Claude moved to grab something from the chest and pulled out what he had been searching for; spreader bars.

 Ronald's eyes lit up. "Holy shit."

 "Spread your legs as wide as possible for me, Ronald."

 "Y' not gunna' leave me again, are y'?"

 "You shall have to just wait and see."

 The younger male gritted his teeth. No way in hell was he passing up a possible hardcore session but he also didn't want to be left sexual frustrated for another seven hours. He opened his legs wide and his ankles were strapped onto the bar. The handcuffs were then taken away and he was rolled onto his stomach, hands cuffed behind his back moments later.

 Claude licked his thumb, before running it between Ronald's pert checks and pushing it inside of him as deeply as possible. "Ah ... fuck. Is ... tha' y' fuckin' thumb?"

 "Indeed it is. Problem?"

 "Feels fuckin' ... weird. I've never been ... thumbed before."

 "One shall just have to deal with the sensation." Claude twisted his thumb and Ronald grunted. It was removed after a few minutes, two fingers being added instead, working against the tight muscle. After the third was added, Claude pulled his hand away and grabbed the lube. Pulling his trousers and boxers down slightly, he coated himself and lay down on top of Ronald.

 "Not gettin' naked?"

 "Don't you usually do that for me?"

 "True."

 "Then silence."

 Ronald's stomach churned. Oh how he loved being given orders. Claude found his entrance and pressed down into him, his partner moaning loudly from the penitration. Claude wasted no time in pounding into him, Ronald getting more and more aroused by the sound of Claude's balls smacking against his bare bottom, loving the skin to skin contact.

 Thrusts only turned harder and deeper, Ronald panting against the pillow. His head was soon pulled up, Claude shifting his weight to grab his hair. "S ... shit. Ah ... fuck babe. T ... there."

 Claude smirked, thrusting again in that angle. With a grunt, Ronald came against the bed sheets, wrists pulling against his bindings.

 Claude gripped his hair in a tighter hold, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into his partner. "Oooh ... Ronald." More long motions followed, until Claude was tipped over the edge. He released Ronald's hair and pulled out, letting thick cum squirt out onto Ronald's bottom and then marvelling at the sight.

 "Tha' was ... some good shit." Ronald panted.

 "It was indeed." The equipment was removed from Ronald and dropped back into the chest, the blonde shifting to get under the covers.

 Claude was soon next to him, lifting each hand in turn to kiss his red raw wrists. "Do you think that I have taught you an adequate lesson? Will you stop being such a restless child from now on?"

 "Na. Y' defo gunna' 'ave ta' tie me up again."

 "Well it will have to wait. You will need to be returning to college soon."

 Ronald smiled sleepily, turning on his side. "Fuck college."

 "And I must get ready for work."

 "Fuck work."

 Claude shifted closer to the teenager, lips pressing to his and one hand cupping the small of his back. Pulling away, he said "I suppose that one day off will not hurt."

 "Beast! Thanks babe. Y' know ... I'm still feelin' hella' restless."

 "Then turn over."

 Ronald grinned at him, before turning onto his other side. Claude spooned up behind him. "Claude?" The teenager yawned softly.

 "Yes?"

 "I think you're goin' ta' 'ave ta' ... fuck me ... all day long ta' ge' rid ... of this pent up ... energy."

 "Is that so?" Claude received no reply. Ronald had fallen to sleep. "Maybe not so restless all of the time after all."


	38. Lazy Sundays.

 Sunday mornings were often spent in the same way each week. Well ... afternoons, as the pair wouldn't usually use the bed in Claude's flat for its intended purpose until way into the early morning.

 Claude would usually rise a little before midday, smoke a spliff or two in the kitchen and then make Ronald some breakfast. He was almost as good a cook as Sebastian but never showed it. Why would he, when he barely ate himself and never had an appetite?

 He'd come back into the room with either some cheese on toast or egg and solders and would shake Ronald awake with one hand. The teenager would stir and roll over, grinning up at him sleepily. Realising Claude had brought him food, he'd quickly sit up. The tray would be placed on Ronald's lap, Claude tutting at him when he got crumbs all over the bed. Meal washed down with energy drink, Ronald would go back to sleep for a while, leaving Claude to brush the crumbs off of the covers and wash the dishes.

 When he eventually woke back up, the two would cuddle and smoke weed for a few hours, before Claude shoved him out of bed so that he'd brush his teeth. All of these activities were done naked by both parties.

 The rest of the day would then be spent having sex. On the bed. Under the bed? With Ronald plonked on the edge of the window sill. Over the table. Under the table. Being vibrated on top of the washing machine. In an empty bath. Rolling around on the bedroom floor. Anywhere and everywhere.

 Then on the evening Claude would attempt to coax Ronald into going back to college and doing his coursework. The teenager would refuse, instead demanding kisses and cuddles. Claude would eventually give in and cave to his requests, snuggling up to him and holding him for the rest of the night.

 Both Claude and Ronald missed those lazy Sundays. After the attack, they never were the same again. There were no more lie ins, Claude waking Ronald up early to check him over and clean his teeth. Breakfast in bed was replaced by tube feeding. Ronald would then be taken for a bath and his hair dried off and brushed.

 Weed was banned and pain and epilepsy medication given instead. Sex replaced for the most part for with tight hugs and gentle words of support when Ronald would shake and seize.

 For Claude, Sundays were no longer relaxing and peaceful. Instead, the weekends became nothing but hard work.


	39. Dispensing error.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around the same time as chapter 155 of elan three.

 Eric received a phone call at work from a distressed Claude. "Eric, I think that Ronald has been given the wrong medication."

 "Has he taken any?" Eric asked, his concern starting to build.

 "No but Ronald has already missed his morning dose. I had to get an urgent prescription from his doctors and decided to go to the pharmacy next door to it. It seemed like the quickest solution but they have given me a box of Epilim. That is different from Depakote, it is not?"

 "Yeah, don't give him tha'. It didn't do him any good years ago, remember?"

 "Then what do you suggest I do? It is a fifteen minute drive back to that pharmacy and I am unsure of if it was them or the doctors that have made this blundering error. This is all my fault, I should have checked the amount of pills he had-."

 "Is he okay at tha' minute?"

 "He seems fine, yes."

 "Then come ta' my work and I'll give ya' a few days worth on an emergency supply ta' tide ya' over until ya' can ge' this sorted out."

 "You are permitted to do that?"

 "Yep."

 "Oh ... thank you."

\-----

 Ten minutes later, Claude returned home with the correct medication. As he grabbed some water for Ronald to take them with, he heard Alan calling out for him and quickly raced into the living room. Ronald was violently seizing against the brunette.

 The minutes passed and Claude began to fret that Ronald would stop breathing or that his heart would stop, as it had before. Ronald came out of his seizure at slightly over the three minute mark and began to cry harshly. It was the first seizure that he'd had in a month.

 Claude pulled him into a hug, his own tears pricking at his eyes. "I ... I am so sorry, Ronald. This ... is all my fault. It ... it is all alright now."

 "N ... no it's not! Nothin' is okay!"

 The tears fell, Claude holding him tighter. "I ... really am so sorry."


	40. You destroyed the living room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Ronald was attacked, when they had moved into the new house.

 A loud bang sounded in the living room of Claude’s home. It was soon followed by a smash and then a crunch. Something made of glass had definitely been broken. So much for a relaxing Saturday afternoon.

 Claude let out a sigh of irritation and walked to the living room – what was left of the living room. The TV was cracked, coffee table broken into two. One of the chairs had been tipped over and ripped into, bookshelf turned on its side. Claude’s eyes fixed on the window in the room, curtain ripped away and every single pane of glass shattered, the sharp remanence lying on the floor.

 “Y’ cunt!” Came Ronald’s angry shout and Claude turned to face him, seeing bleeding hands curled at the blonde’s side.

 “What is the matter, Ronald?” Claude asked, trying to keep his voice even. He dreaded to think of the cost of replacing what had been broken. That smart TV had been awfully expensive.

 “Y’ broke my PlayStation!”  

 “Excuse me? If you remember correctly, I only said that I had trodden on it accidently.”

 “Well it’s not fuckin’ workin’ now and it’s all y’ fault!”

 “So … because it is broken, you thought it wise to destroy my living room? I would have happily replaced it if you had of just told me.”

 “I ….” A small gulp came from Ronald as he began to calm down. His eyes moved to fix on the floor.  

 “How childish are you? The items in this room were not just your own. They were meant for the enjoyment of me, Eric and Alan also.”

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald uncurled his fists. “S … sorry.”

 Claude closed the gap between them, fingers cupping under Ronald’s chin and lifting it up so that their eyes met. “I do not understand where these mood swings of yours come from or why you become enraged in such an extreme manner over something so tiny.”

 “I … jus’ snapped is all.”

 “I can see that quite clearly. Come now, we must clean those wounds before they become susceptible to infection.” Claude released his grip and walked back to the entrance of the room.

 “S … sorry.” The blonde whispered. “Y’ must … really hate me right now.”

 “I am annoyed, Ronald, that is all. I am mature enough to know that mere objects can be replaced. However, if you have broken any of your knuckles during your hissy fit, I will be upset.”  

 “W … why?”

 “Because to me, you are unreplaceable.”


End file.
